


The marriage contract

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Slash, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds out that Albus Dumbledore is trying to force him to marry Ginny Weasley. With the help from Sirius and Severus, they do all they can to stop that from happening and to show Albus Dumbledore for who he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Once Harry’s friends stopped hugging him, Sirius, Remus and Tonks pushed their way through. Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson, holding him tight.

‘You scared the life out of me Harry.’

‘I’m sorry Sirius, I let him think I was dead, but I didn’t expect him to make Hagrid carry me back. But the moment I saw you here, I was scared. I almost lost you once, I thought I might again.’

‘I can hold my own Harry, remember that, but I wasn’t going to let you fight him alone. The moment Remus heard you were here we put our plans into order.’

‘Harry, where is Severus?’ Albus asked as he got through the crowd.

‘Oh, he died after he gave me his memory of what you told him to tell me. He’s in the shrieking shack; Nagini attacked him on Voldemort’s orders.’

‘If I know Severus then he would have taken anti venom in the event of an attack, I will go check. But well done my boy, I always knew you could do it,’ Albus patted Harry’s shoulder then hurried away.

‘All of us are tired, sore and hungry; I’m taking my lot home Harry, well done. Since you’re staying with Sirius, I’m sure we’ll see you in a few days,’ Arthur said giving Harry a hug.

‘Yeah, I’m going to get into bed and sleep for days, I’m absolutely knackered,’ Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, ‘See you soon okay.’

‘You will Harry,’ Hermione hugged Harry again before leaving with the Weasley’s.

Neville and Luna hugged Harry at the same time, ‘You bastard Harry, you scared me, I really thought you were dead.’

‘I’ll explain everything soon Neville, I promise. But we did what we promised, we made them proud.’

Neville grinned, ‘Yeah, we did mate, your parents and mine would be proud of us. I’ll tell my parents all about this when I go visit in a couple of days. Go sleep mate, you look tired.’

‘I’m going to,’ Harry turned to Luna, ‘You helped, you gave me what I needed, thanks Luna,’ Harry hugged her then kissed her cheek.

‘I had to help my big brother, I’m going to the kitchens to get some pudding, I might even call it Harry after you,’ she smiled then skipped away making Harry and Neville laugh. Neville clapped Harry on the back before he walked away, then Remus and Tonks hugged Harry before they followed Sirius from the ruined great hall and straight back to Grimmauld place.

Even though Harry was exhausted, he was hungry, so he accepted the food and hot cup of tea from Sirius as he sat down.

‘It’s hard to believe he’s dead, but there’s a few things I don’t understand,’ Remus said.

‘Give me a couple of days and I’ll fill you in, oh and I’ve got a bone to pick with both of you. Teddy and why you turned up, what if something happened to both of you, he would have grown up with no parents?’

‘He would have a loving grandmother, a childish uncle and a protective godfather. We wanted to be by your side, not just for you or to fight, but for Teddy. My problem and knowing I had a son doesn’t sit well with that lot, I wanted to give my son the best future he could get. I was willing to die to achieve that,’ Remus said.

‘I know what they thought of werewolves and they weren’t happy about you and Tonks either. But one of you should have stayed with him.’

‘We couldn’t Harry, we had to fight, but we’re okay, we made it just like you and Sirius. Now I will expect to introduce your godson to you in a few days, so we’ll be back,’ Tonks kissed Harry’s cheek then waited for Remus to say his goodbyes before they left.

‘Now we’re alone, I have to explain something to you Sirius. Right now I don’t know how to feel about it, except disgusted, sickened.’

‘Finish eating then tell me.’

Harry nodded but he only got through half the food on his plate, ‘Promise to never tell anyone.’

‘I promise, now what is this about mate?’

Harry lifted his hair to show his scar, ‘Even though the killing curse was used that night, it didn’t cause this,’ Harry opened his shirt to show an identical scar.

‘Harry,’ Sirius ran his finger over the lightning shaped scar, ‘what happened?’

‘He split his soul, because of mum the piece he split went into me because his body disappeared so he couldn’t spell it into his item. I found out I had to die or he never would die, so I went to him and allowed him to kill me. That’s where the scar came from, both scars. I was unconscious for about fifteen minutes, but that piece of soul protected me from the curse as it was destroyed. That’s why I made him believe I was dead. I lived with that Sirius, all these years, I’m scared.’

Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson, he thought about what he heard and everything finally made sense, things that he had been asking Albus for years, now made sense.

‘I will help you through this Harry, but you have nothing to be scared about. You showed how good you are; you protected people tonight, saved a lot of lives. Having a piece of him inside you did not harm you in any way and you will not turn dark, believe me, it’s not in your nature.’

Harry felt himself choke up then a sob escaped him until he was crying into his godfather’s arms.

Late the following day Harry woke, he grabbed his glasses and realised he was in his room at Grimmauld place yet he didn’t remember coming to this room or to bed. He sat up as the events of the previous couple of days come to him, everything he saw, everything he did, how many people died. Voldemort was dead, but Harry wasn’t sure how to deal with the knowledge he had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him since his parents died. Then Harry remembered Sirius’ words, could he believe his godfather, could he really be okay and not turn evil. Harry didn’t know what to think or believe right now, he didn’t even know how to feel. He was relieved that Voldemort was dead, that Sirius and his friends survived, but so far that is all he felt. 

‘Maybe I just need some time, put all this in perspective then I will know how to deal with everything,’ Harry went to shower, dressed and headed downstairs to see Sirius sitting in the kitchen with a very much alive Severus Snape. But that wasn’t the most surprising thing, it was the fact his godfather and Snape were talking pleasantly to each other and neither had their wands pointed at the other, which usually happened when these two men were anywhere near each other. Harry had no idea what was going on, just like with how he felt, but for some reason Harry smiled as he said to himself, “miracles can happen” those words had the two men glance at him who both smiled as well, but Sirius ended up laughing as he pulled Harry into his arms.

‘You’re right, miracles can happen, more than you know Harry. So how about I get you some breakfast and Snape here can explain his role, it might interest you.’

‘Okay, I’m not sure if I should be worried or not, but if you two can sit here without trying to kill each other than who am I to complain,’ Harry smiled then sat down but again he had been surprised when Snape smiled at him, the snarky snarly professor Severus Snape who could reduce most students to tears and who never smiled, did, and at him. Harry said again, miracles can happen and he’s finding out that they aren’t as rare as everyone believed. So he sat there listening to Snape go into detail about his role and his friendship with Lily, but he also explained that he never hated Harry, that was part of the way he had to act. Most of the way Severus Snape had acted was invented by Albus so Severus would look the part of death eater who had changed sides, but also to make everything think he might change sides again. He kept everyone in the dark on which side he was really on which kept the death eaters and the Slytherin’s unsure of his true role. Harry was amazed at how far Snape had been willing to go to keep Harry safe and things started to make sense to Harry, like when Snape had protected him, Hermione and Ron from Moony the night Pettigrew escaped. Another thing that seemed to make sense to Harry was how often he saw Snape, anywhere he seemed to be. So again Harry thought to himself he was amazed at how far Snape was willing to go to protect him, but also for his friendship for Lily Evans-Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry walked down the stairs into the kitchen of Grimmauld place Sirius instantly took his arm and led him into the room with the family tree, closing and sealing the door.

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asked anxiously.

‘As your legal guardian it is up to me to give you permission for things, like the Hogsmeade weekend, but also to agree to a bonding contract.’

‘What’s a bonding contract?’

‘Sorry Harry, I keep forgetting you don’t know a lot about this world. Alright, parents or in my case a godparent can agree to bind you to someone so when you both become of age you will marry. Now some parents will even do this when the child is young, even when they are first born. Lily and James never mentioned this to me, but I did know that a lot of parents, especially parents from pureblood families will do this. It’s like what I told you, how some families only allow their kids to marry the right type of person.’

‘You’re not going to, are you Sirius, I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love.’

‘That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. There’s a lot more to this but we can get to that later. Anyway, I was approached by Molly and Albus to allow you to be bonded to Ginny.’

‘No!’ Harry shouted, ‘you can’t, please, don’t Sirius.’

‘I won’t, but you seemed scared, why?’

‘Um, something I haven’t told anyone, I wasn’t sure how you would take it and since we haven’t known each other that long I was scared you wouldn’t want me anymore.’

‘That will never happen Harry, you’re my godson. So tell me whatever this is.’

‘I’m gay.’

‘Then a marriage to a woman is out, it will have to be to a bloke.’

‘So you really don’t mind?’

‘No, I had a few friends that were gay, I even caught two boys at it at Hogwarts. But tell me why you thought I wouldn’t like it or anyone else for that matter?’

‘I used to hear my uncle and aunt going on about it being wrong and they should all be locked up, my uncle said killed.’

‘Muggles,’ Sirius growled, ‘Harry, same sex relationships are thought of as normal, just like relationships with the opposite sex. It’s part of our world going back to when it started.’

‘Then why haven’t I seen two boys or two girls together at Hogwarts?’

Sirius smirked, ‘Harry, mate, you told me once that you don’t take a lot of notice what others do unless it’s to do with Voldemort. Don’t you get it, with him on your mind you could probably walk past two blokes shagging and wouldn’t even notice.’

Harry smiled, ‘You’re right, I didn’t notice a lot. So if you say something they would realise that I couldn’t be with her when all I want to do is snog blokes, well, I will when I like one.’

‘Everyone will just accept it, maybe not Ginny or Molly; they both seem adamant that you two are meant to be. But what I don’t get is why Albus wants this, wants you with her. He’s gay so he should realise there is a possibility that you might not like girls.’

‘I dated Cho, it was disastrous, maybe since I did go out with her he thinks I’m straight. So much was on my mind I just never figured it out.’

‘Makes sense, but something is not right and I have no idea what.’

‘You learned to stay alive by trusting your instincts Sirius, so trust them again. I do not want to be stuck married to her, or any girl.’

‘No and you shouldn’t, maybe it’s something to do with the Potter fortune.’

‘Potter fortune, what are you talking about?’

‘Harry, the Potters are one of the wealthiest families in the country, meaning you are.’

‘But the vault I’ve been too only has ten thousand galleons in it and it was the only key I given.’

‘Albus, he was supposed to give you both keys and all the documents regarding this. James left it in his care in case anything happened to them or me. Since you were under age those keys are only copies of what you have and own, including the key, the originals stay at Gringotts until you become of age, but another thing is only you can access the vaults. I could with your permission but I was locked up.’

‘Why wouldn’t he tell me then?’

‘I have no idea, maybe he didn’t want you to turn out like some of those rich kids, like Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy buys anything he wants and that kept him out of Azkaban for a lot of years, paying the right people, and from what I heard his son is a lot like him.’

‘I don’t care about money, I just hated being stuck in that house wearing Dudley’s old oversized clothes and never being given enough to eat. But the house in Godric’s Hollow, Hermione showed me a picture of it, it’s a normal house not a mansion.’

‘Lily wanted that house, James agreed if she would allow him to cast a space expansion charm on it. So what you saw in the picture was the outside of a normal looking home, being in a town where muggles also lived. But inside mate, it’s huge, six bedrooms with their own sitting rooms, three large living rooms, two sitting rooms for anyone to use, a room with a pool, conservatory, oh so many rooms. Anyway, that vault you went to was one James and Lily probably set up for you until you became of age.’

‘Yeah, makes sense, but about this marriage thing, I am of age now so why should you be the one that makes this decision?’

‘Okay, something else you don’t know, if you don’t marry by the age of twenty one than your parents or guardian will have to work on a marriage contract for you. It’s part of our way of life, everyone marries unless they are teachers of Hogwarts, in Azkaban, like me but if I remember correctly then I think there are about two or three other reasons why someone doesn’t have to marry.’

‘So either way I have to, what if I don’t find someone I love?’

‘That’s where I come into it, to find someone I think you can make a life with.’

‘Um, no offence Sirius, but one, you don’t really know me that well and two, you’re taste are different to mine. You are like dad, I’m not like him or you, so how could you find someone for me when you wouldn’t know what I would look for.’

‘Then we can start now, sit down and you can explain what would be your type. These marriages aren’t meant to tie you to someone you couldn’t love; they are just to make sure our world keeps growing. I look at you and I see your dad, I’ve told you that, but I know you are more like Lily, which is sad to say I did not get to know as well as I should have. Whenever we were together I was with James, even if I was staying for dinner, I mainly spoke with James. During these dinners, Lily always invited a friend who she could talk to because she knew what your father and I were like.’

‘Well, I know I want someone like me, quiet, but someone happy to spend time alone because I do that, I like to be alone, it was just the way I was raised in that house. I wouldn’t like someone that was loud or hexed just for the sake of it; I hate bullies so anyone that tried to manipulate or bully someone into something is not for me. I would say someone reserved, doesn’t like attention, doesn’t like to display their relationship in public. When I kissed Cho we were alone and to me, that’s how it should be, private. When Ron dated Lavender they were snogging everywhere and didn’t care who was around, that’s not me. Intimacy should not be for everyone to see.’

‘Then someone completely different to who I would have picked for you. I know you had a shit life with those muggles and it did make you the way you are, but it’s also because of how our world saw you. First as the-boy-who-lived, then the chosen one and now the saviour, you have people wanting to know you for those reasons which made you wary of whom you get close to. You have your four main friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, even if you are friendly with others. But even with your friends you don’t tend to open up to them or even talk a lot, they keep up most of the conversation.’

‘With the secrets I had to keep and the things that happened in that house, I got used to keeping stuff to myself. I never wanted my friends to know what went on with the muggles, I was embarrassed. But when Dumbledore explained about Voldemort and his horcruxes I realised why he wanted me to keep that to myself and just tell Hermione and Ron. I went against him and told you which I’m glad about, so even though it was mainly me and my friends that found them, you were still helping with information.’

‘Albus still has no idea you told me, but just like him, we all have our secrets. Anyway, I will tell them that I will not be signing a marriage contract for Ginny Weasley, she is not your type.’

‘So they turned up for that, to ask you?’

‘Yes, they did, but haven’t they ever said anything to you about dating Ginny?’

‘No and I treated Ginny like the others, no different. But Sirius, another reason I would never date her even if I wasn’t gay. She’s a red head, I see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and I think of my mother even if she had dark red head.’

‘That would really deflate your fat, thinking of your mother,’ Sirius smirked then laughed at his godson’s embarrassed face. He knew Harry was a hero of the world, but he was also very innocent. To Sirius, it made it that much more fun to wind him up, make Harry just loosen up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the war with Voldemort finished, Harry tried not to be seen in the magical world. Whenever he did he was followed, thanked, questions being thrown at him, especially about his personal life like when he would marry and have kids. Those questions frustrated Harry, he was eighteen and wasn’t ready for such a serious life, he might be a serious person but after the war Harry just wanted a few years to just be him.

Now though, Harry had this marriage contract to think about, three years and he would need to marry otherwise Sirius would need to pick someone, at least he knew now what Harry’s type was which definitely wasn’t Ginny Weasley.

That night after Sirius explained about the contracts, Harry stayed upstairs until Sirius fire called Dumbledore, he just didn’t want to take the chance that Dumbledore or even the Weasley woman might turned up. Harry only came back downstairs when Sirius called him down.

‘Sirius, about what you said, the Potter fortune, I think I should go to Gringotts and find out about all that.’

‘We can go tomorrow if you want. Even though you are classed as an adult, when parents die they usually have restrictions placed on the family vault so the kids don’t waste it or have people talk them into using their money. So right now you can request money and if it’s more than a certain amount I would need to give permission, just until your twenty one. So I would need to be with you if you want all the information.’

‘I don’t mind you being with me Sirius; you might be able to explain more about this. But since you did mention it, I sort of want to ask you something, I just wasn’t sure how you would take it.’

‘Harry, I love you, your my godson, you can ask me anything.’

‘Well, it’s about this house,’ Harry shrugged.

‘It’s not a very nice place Harry, I know, but it’s all I’ve got at the moment. I know the minister said I will be compensated for my years in Azkaban and they will return what the Blacks had before they confiscated it, but he also said it will take time, up to five years. I get why, they had to concentrate of all the death eater trials then the trials for the snatchers, they also had to find any supporters still lurking in the ministry.’

‘Then couldn’t we get another house for me, but we live there. When you want to buy your own place you can and it gives us more time to stay together, just somewhere nicer.’

‘Okay, I’ll agree with that because it would be your place. But there’s another reason for this, isn’t there?’

‘Yeah, them and the fact they might keep trying to talk you into making me marry her. I know you won’t Sirius, but it’s just me. I hate knowing I don’t have full control over my life, especially with something like this; I only want to be with someone I have feelings for. If we got another place then we make sure they never find out. I just want some peace from everything.’

‘You don’t have to explain, you learned to become independent and from a young age, so it’s only natural you want to say what can and can’t happen in your life, you want control. Alright, so how about we go to Gringotts tomorrow, you’ll see what you have and are worth, then we can go find a place to live. Have you any idea’s on where you might like to look?’

‘Um, Godric’s Hollow. I only saw it once and it was night time but I just felt a connection to that town. Then you told me how my father’s family has always lived there and I figured that’s why, I’m supposed to live in that town.’

‘Then we can look, it’s an nice town even though I never went into the town very often. When I was there it was mainly to see your dad.’

‘Okay, now though, about these contracts. What if I had one of those but fell in love with someone else, what happens?’

‘Then we would have to sit down with the other person and discuss it. Most will automatically cancel the contract as they would know a marriage wouldn’t work, maybe they would want you to pay to break the contract; that usually happens when the one breaking it has money.’

‘Okay, that’s good, but what if I went through with it because I didn’t end up in love with someone, but maybe five years later I do meet someone, can I divorce?’

‘Oh yes, just like any marriage that doesn’t work. Look, I have a book here about all this, let me find it tomorrow and you can read up on everything that is involved. You have three years before you have to marry, so you’ve got time.’

‘Yeah, I do, what about you though, now you’re free?’

‘I have been given up to five years to find someone. I know I’ve had a few dates, but no one has taken my interest. I did figure out though that some of those women knew I was your godfather, basically your parent and they wanted to be your mother.’

‘I had a mother, no one can replace her.’

‘I know, don’t get upset mate, but that’s why I’m being careful, listening to what they say, how they act, especially if your name comes into the conversation. I would see their eyes widen, big smiles on their faces and I knew it wasn’t me they were interested in. I know what you feel now mate, some only want the saviour, not you, I have the same problem.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘It’s hard to know who is genuine and who isn’t. Anyway, I’m going to bed, night Sirius,’ Harry hugged his godfather.

‘Night Harry,’ Sirius let Harry go but kissed the side of his head.

The following morning Harry and Sirius were shown into an office at Gringotts where a goblin who had been taking care of the Potter finances for the last forty years took Harry through everything. How the goblins will invest on behalf of the Potters, meaning Harry and how much those investments had grown. Harry also found out he had houses or mansions in other countries, some Harry realised he would love to visit one day. But the amount the Potters were worth overwhelmed Harry, but there was one thing he liked and he might use it to help, he would talk it over with Sirius though. He knew one thing; he wasn’t going to let it be known because he knew he would have more people after him for his money and not just his fame.

‘As Mr. Black was incarcerated in Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore had control of your finances during that time. It was reverted back to Mr. Black when he was declared innocent. Now a letter was given to me by Mr. Dumbledore when he wanted to access your vault.’

‘Albus went into Harry’s vault, why?’ Sirius asked not attempting to hide his anger.

‘As Mr. Potter was the one who made the dark lord disappear seventeen years ago Mr. Dumbledore believed that it would take money to help fight him when he returned. So he withdrew money over a period of ten years. When the dark lord returned and Mr. Potter was known as the chosen one, Mr. Dumbledore again withdrew more money. As he had legal rights we could not stop him.’

‘Where would that money have gone Sirius, I mean he used to work from Hogwarts, everyone that was in the order did it to help they never got paid then you offered them to use Grimmauld place as headquarters. I know there was always food there, so yeah, some money for that, but what else?’

‘I get that some money was needed, but your right, not a lot was needed. Do you have a statement on how much money he removed from Harry’s vault?’

The goblin slipped some parchment towards Sirius, ‘We cancelled his name the moment you were free Mr. Black.’

Harry and Sirius looked down at the parchment, ‘Five million, there’s no way he should have taken that amount,’ Sirius said, ‘I’m going to have a talk with that man and find out exactly what this was used for. One discrepancy and I will make sure he pays that back. I know it takes money to fight a war but surely he didn’t need this much from you and even though I hate saying this Harry, what if you died with your parents?’

‘Then Albus Dumbledore would have been Mr. Potter’s beneficiary as you were classed as a criminal and Mr. Potter never had a will, which you still don’t Mr. Potter.’

‘Then make one while you’re here Harry, but for now, just be careful who you decide to leave your money too.’

‘Mainly you Sirius, you’re my only family. Sure I want Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna to get something if I die; Remus, Tonks and Teddy will naturally, maybe Hagrid and Aberforth, Hogwarts, St Mungo’s, but you’ll be my main beneficiary.’

‘If you want Harry, I will have my money back soon.’

‘Your my family Sirius,’ Harry turned to the goblin and nodded, so he produced an official looking document and started to make out Harry Potter’s last will and testament. After Harry signed, he went down to his vault to get some more money before he left with Sirius to find a house, something that was bright and homey looking, but something that was secluded as Harry didn’t want people to see him if he happen to be sitting outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Harry and Sirius would go to Godric’s Hollow looking for a house, they never found anything that took Harry’s interest, but he did find some land that he thought would be perfect, so he decided to have one built. So Harry organised that, worked on plans with the builder and was told it would be ready in a month and once again Harry said to himself, I love magic. 

After Severus left the headmaster he went straight down to his rooms then pulled out a very old long box that was covered in intricate carvings. Severus took the box and sat it on his bed; he sat beside it thinking about when he was given this box. Ever since Albus explained that Molly Weasley wanted her daughter to marry Harry which Albus happen to believe they would be a perfect match, Severus knew he would need to fulfil one last promise to Lily, something he had hoped never had to do. 

Severus opened the box and pulled out two scrolls, he unrolled the first, read it through before unrolling the second. He put both scrolls inside his robes, closed the lid on the box and went to his fireplace.

Sirius and Harry looked towards the fireplace when it flared green then both couldn’t help showing their surprise as Severus Snape stepped out, brushing the ash from his robes.

‘Snape.’

‘Black, Potter.’

‘Sir,’ Harry said nervously.

‘If we were going to get an unexpected visitor I never expected it to be you. I know we made our peace, but it’s not like we’re friends.’

‘I have something of great importance to discuss with Potter, but I figured since you are he’s legal guardian you should hear this as well. Do you mind if I sit?’

‘Sure,’ Sirius said cautiously.

Severus nodded then sat down, he took the two scrolls from his pocket, ‘I’ve had these in my possession since before you were born and they were given to me by Lily.’

‘My mother gave you those?’

‘She did, before I tell you what they are I need to ask you something Black. I know like everyone knows you are Harry’s godfather, did…James and Lily ask you?’

‘Just James, but Lily agreed, what’s this about Snape?’

‘When Lily was three months pregnant she asked to see me, we meet were we used to meet as children.’

‘The park I saw in your memory?’

‘Yes, Lily explained that she made a deal with…James. She said he could choose a godfather for their child but she also wanted to choose someone, another godfather,’ Severus held out one scroll to Harry.

Harry felt very apprehensive but he took the scroll and read, ‘She named you.’

‘She did, that is another reason why I told Albus I would help protect you. When Black was sent to Azkaban I had legal rights to take you but as I was a spy for Albus and the dark lord, even though he was gone at the time, he believed I was one of his, then there were his real supporters, we figured it would be better for me not to take you. I could keep getting information that Albus needed then when you arrived at Hogwarts I could keep an eye on you without anyone realising the truth. In case you are curious, yes I would have taken you if the situation wasn’t so dangerous.’

‘Um, okay, thanks,’ Harry shrugged, he didn’t know what else to say.

‘Why are you telling Harry this now Snape?’

‘I explained to Lily that I would not tell anyone unless I intended to take custody of Harry, she agreed as she knew James would prefer you to take Harry, so we decided to keep it between us.’

‘Did James know about you?’ Sirius asked.

‘He did, but Lily asked him to keep it secret. He wasn’t happy about it which I’m sure you know, but he did know I was working in secret for Albus, he also knew how close Lily and I was.’

‘Okay, but you still haven’t said why you’re bringing this up now. I’m here, I’m free, I am Harry’s legal guardian.’

‘Something else Lily asked of me and it was for a few reasons. She believed that you would care for Harry even if she never thought you were the right person to raise a child. Her exact words were that Sirius Black was too much of a child himself. She was concerned that when Harry reached a certain age that you might make a mistake that could hurt him deeply, so between both of us we might be able to make the right choice for him; that was her original plan until she changed it. Even though Harry wasn’t born yet, she knew she was going to have a son and that her son would be gay, she hadn’t even been told by a healer that she was carrying a boy, she just knew. So even though what she asked me was shocking she explained that having me agree to this might give Harry the time he needed, I would just need to agree to it,’ Severus looked down at the scroll in his hand, ‘Albus told me that he wants you to make the arrangements so Harry will marry the Weasley girl, they want the contract signed and as you know it only takes one parent or guardian to sign those contracts, he doesn’t know about me so it’s you who he will approach.’

‘Yes, I told them I would speak to Harry first, that’s when he told me he was gay but even if he wasn’t Ginny isn’t his type. So we sat down and Harry explained that he would prefer someone that was quiet, that didn’t mind spending time alone as he likes time to himself, someone that was reserved and wouldn’t hex without a reason. There were a lot of things he said so I would know who might be a good match for Harry.’

‘This doesn’t have to be permanent, but you have three years to decide either way. I just thought you should know that Albus and Molly are insistent that Harry marries Ginny. I am not sure how far either of them will go, but I do know that Albus has done some things that would shock a lot of people.’

‘Just say it Snape, what is this about?’

‘Lily asked for a wizards oath, I gave it then signed in blood,’ Severus held out the other scroll to Harry, ‘As I said, it can be dissolved after a certain amount of time, this just gives you some protection until you reach the age of twenty one, that is what you’re mother wanted.’

Harry looked at the scroll then at Sirius, ‘I’m not sure I want to read this.’

‘I’m not sure I want you to either, but I do know Molly is a very pushy woman and Albus has been stealing from you and more than he should have just for the war effort.’

‘He stole from you?’ Severus asked.

‘Yeah, I had no idea I had money, Sirius explained, so we went to Gringotts and they explained that as Dumbledore was my legal magical guardian since Sirius was locked up that they couldn’t stop him entering my vault. He removed five million galleons saying it was to help fight the war.’

‘None of us were given any money for being in the order of the phoenix, any assignments we were sent on was in this country so we had no need for accommodation. Maybe some was used for research but not that amount. If you think about it, if any of us were paid then why wasn’t Lupin given money, he could not find work because he was a werewolf.’

‘We’ll get to all that Harry, read what this is about.’

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then unrolled the scroll, ‘It’s a marriage contract signed by my mother and you,’ Harry looked up at Snape, ‘I’m legally married to you.’

‘You are, only the formality of a ceremony needs to be performed to finalise it.’

‘That’s not all that needs to be done,’ Sirius said staring at Snape.

‘Don’t you think I know that Black, Harry is eighteen years old, I’m twenty years older than him, I’m sure he would prefer someone younger. But if Molly and Albus do talk you around this will automatically stop it. Lily just wanted Harry to have some time, she wanted to give her son time to grow up so he could make up his own mind, especially when he would have just became an adult and left Hogwarts. Lily and I are of the same opinion, these marriages should not happen until everyone is older, to allow the person to settle into an adult life as they would finally be out of school and with some, out of their family home and into their own. Now what you said before about Albus being able to enter Harry’s vault, he was not his legal guardian once you were locked up, I was, so basically it means he broke the law. Lily told me that she used to feel that something wasn’t right about Albus, it was just a feeling she had, but she never trusted him completely. She knew he was fighting against the dark lord so he did serve the light, she just didn’t know what was wrong, that is why she wanted the two of us who would do right by her son. Lily knew money did not interest me, she also knew I would do anything for her, so protection her son from danger or going along with marriage contract he didn’t want is something I could do and would do for Lily. With Harry it does give him time until he decided who he wanted, this was what Lily asked for and I agreed to do it, for Lily.’

Harry and Sirius knew Severus was a lot different to how he used to be, he explained his role and how he had to play is part of a death eater. But hearing him now and how far he was willing to go showed that he really did have a heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I never fully trusted Albus even though I followed him and became his spy. He was powerful and the only one the dark lord feared, so Albus was the one that would do everything in his power to stop him. Just like a lot of people, like you two, I was willing to do anything to stop him. If Albus wants this joining of Harry and the Weasley girl then he has an ulterior motive than just binding two young people in marriage. For some reason Lily knew she needed someone that wasn’t taken in by Albus but also someone she trusted with her life, with her child.’

‘You said before she knew Harry would be a boy and gay; did she tell you how she knew that?’ Sirius asked. He was still confused as to why Lily did this but also why Snape agreed to this.

‘Yes, I was the only person she told, she never even told her husband.’

‘Told you what?’ Harry asked, he was like Sirius, confused.

‘She had dreams, but these dreams were real. She only saw small glimpses of what was to come. She knew she was going to die when her son was a baby, she knew James would, she knew that her son was going to be forced into a marriage for the only reason was to use him for his fame and his money. She knew Albus was not to be trusted with Harry even though he would help Harry defeat the dark lord. She stated in her will that Harry was not to go to her sister, but to a magical person, whether it was you Black, me or another one of her friends. She had no idea what James put in his will in regards to Harry’s upbringing if anything happened to you. If he gave Albus legal rights to make that decision then Albus would do what he thought was best, whether any of us thought it was best did not concern him.’

‘So she was like a seer, a prophet?’ Harry asked quietly trying to take all this in.

‘In a way, yes, but there is one more thing that no one knows about Lily, not even Albus, though it would not have been difficult for him to find out.’

‘Just tell us Snape, what is this about?’ Sirius asked.

‘As Albus put it, Harry was safe if he remained within the blood wards at Privet drive.’

‘Right, he said because my mother sacrificed herself to save me, it gave me a protection, a blood protection and a protection of love. As long as I remained with her blood I would be safe from him finding me and the love protection kept him from touching me or cursing me.’

‘Yes, that is what he told everyone and what is only partially true. Your mother did die to save you, as most parents would and it did give you a blood protection. What no one knows is that Petunia Dursley was not of Lily’s blood, she was adopted. Your grandparents tried for years to have a child, they finally believed it was not going to happen so they adopted Petunia, then just over a year later your grandmother fell pregnant with Lily. If you remember the contents of my memory then you would know that your grandparents were proud of Lily and her magic, she had a very close relationship with her parents. Petunia on the other hand was jealous of Lily, not just for her magic abilities but of her, her beauty and her loving, caring nature, she was jealous that Lily was special to her parents, she never felt she was. I can tell you now that your grandparents treated both girls exactly the same even though Lily was their biological daughter and Petunia wasn’t. I do not have proof that Albus knew they were not blood relatives, but you only have to look at Lily and Petunia to see they are nothing alike in looks or personality. If you were to see your grandparents you would see that Lily resembled them, but not Petunia. So all this comes down to the fact that those blood wards never worked, he would have known that when he cast them, yet he still made everyone believe they protected Harry.’

‘So he had a reason for placing Harry with them, I wonder if he knew how they would treat you Harry?’

‘I did tell him at the end of my first year, I didn’t want to go back because I knew the beatings would get worse, especially after Hagrid gave Dudley a pigs tail. They were scared of me at first, but when Dobby did magic in the house and the ministry thought it was me they sent a howler about underage magic, that’s when they realised I couldn’t do magic so he locked me in my room. I was never allowed out after that, just in the morning and night to use the bathroom, not to shower, but for…um, you know. I was only allowed to shower once a week and I ate every second day. Dumbledore knew all this but said I was protected there, yet you just said he might have known I wasn’t. Another thing, when Voldemort returned, he used my blood, I did some research about that and I believed that the blood wards wouldn’t work anymore as we had the same blood. I tried to research love protection as well, I wanted to find a way to get out of there after the latest beating. I couldn’t find much but I did find out that it wasn’t just linked to the love of my mother, but the people who would be taking me had to feel love for me or my mother. I can tell you now all they felt was distaste and loathing just as I felt for them and the way she spoke about my mother told me she hated her. I was the dark secret they had to hide, I was the freak that would embarrass them, I had to pretend I didn’t exist.’

‘I know mate, I’m sorry I got reckless that night.’

‘It’s fine Sirius, I would have gone after him as well. But I did get to leave them and live with you even if we never told Dumbledore; we knew he wouldn’t allow it.’

‘I never knew you were treated like that. I admit I believed you were treated like a celebrity even by the muggles, Albus never told me differently. If I had known I would have taken you to my mother to care for you. After all the beatings she took from my father, the moment he died she became a recluse, but I know she would have cared for you. She met your mother once, thought Lily was a lovely girl, very powerful.’

‘I thought now the war was over I wouldn’t keep hearing about secrets and lies,’ Harry sighed, ‘But um, thanks,’ he shrugged at Snape who nodded.

‘It would have been a better solution, if you knew Snape, but like all of us, we never knew and we trusted Albus. Harry moved in here at the end of his fifth year, we just never told Albus. He would act like he was heading there, wait until his friends left then come to me, I would be hiding not far from Kings Cross station. I wonder why Lily never told James, especially anything about Harry.’

‘She knew James and his parents had been close to Albus, but he can be very convincing when he wants to be. I do know that Lily said she would try to change things, but sometimes fate controls the coming events.’

‘Okay, even though I had a lot of fights with Dumbledore over the years, for not telling me things until it was too late. Like with the prophecy which almost got Sirius killed, it was luck that I knocked into him which knocked him out of the way of Bellatrix’ spell. But this,’ Harry held the scroll, ‘okay, I get the fact I can’t be forced to marry Ginny, so that’s good, but you said something before about there’s more than just the ceremony, what did you mean?’

Severus nodded as he looked at Sirius, so it was Sirius that answered, ‘Like any marriage, it gets consummated on the wedding night.’

‘Sex!!!!!?’ Harry blurted out loudly going bright red at the same time.

‘I know you haven’t Harry, but you will and you are gay, so it’s not that shocking even though it won’t be with someone you love. You could take the three years to see if you do find someone, this does give you some protection, and as you said, you can’t be forced into marrying Ginny or anyone else.’

‘I know this is not what you expected Harry but your godfather is right. This gives you time which is what your mother saw, but it protects you as well. Now if you would want to, we could get to know each other so in the event we have to go through with this then at least we will be…closer.’

‘He makes sense Harry, we know all the reasons why he acted the way he did and yes, even though our situations were based on how we were as students. If you and Snape took the three years, dated you could say, it might just make you feel comfortable for when the time comes. But Snape said it, it gives you time which it does, you might find someone that you want to be with. Now as I said, once the marriage is finalised then after a year you can divorce, I would just be careful with that as we don’t know if Molly would still try to get you to marry Ginny but there would be no contract then. Once you fulfil the first contract, if you divorce then you can stay single for the rest of your life if you want.’

‘Um, okay, so yeah, sounds…um, good, I suppose. Is there any more to this marriage thing that you haven’t told me Sirius, let’s get all the shocks out now so I can go get drunk.’

Sirius hugged Harry but he glanced at Snape who nodded, they both knew this last and big piece of information will definitely shock Harry, so they could see that not only will he get drunk, he will end up passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Before we get to the last bit of information you need to know I believe it would be wise to not tell anyone that we are bonded, not before the ceremony. I don’t ask this for my benefit, it is for you Harry. If Albus found out it was I he would force me to cancel the contract.’

‘But the wars over, how could he make you do anything now?’ Harry’s brow furrowed.

‘Albus knows more about me than anyone else, some things I would rather not have out in the open. It was all to do with my time as a death eater and why I joined the dark lord. He has used that information to make me do things before, things that I did not want to do. I was manipulated by Lucius Malfoy to become a death eater, I was thirteen years old with a horrible home life and no self-esteem, they took advantage of a vulnerable child, but once marked you’re marked for life.’

‘Then I think Snape’s right Harry, keep this quiet, only the three of us will know, don’t even tell Ron or Hermione, Ron might let it slip to his mother. Once the ceremony has been performed than nothing he does will change the outcome, he can’t force the divorce and even if he did it’s your choice to marry again. Tell me though, does Albus know anything about you that no one else does, any secret that you do not want anyone to know? You don’t have to tell us what it is, but if we know then there might be something we could help.’

‘Apart from the truth of how I was treated by my relatives, no, there’s nothing. The part about me having a piece Voldemort’s soul inside me was kept quiet, but Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna does know about that and you two are the only others that know, so he knows about that. What about you, have you got any secrets he knows about?’

‘There’s a lot he does know but I never kept them secret, it just never came up. At Hogwarts, lots of students will shag around the school, one day he caught me and someone. That wasn’t unusual as all the teachers caught students, but I happen to be with a boy. We both wanted to experiment, it wasn’t serious or anything. Thinking now, there’s isn’t anything that would worry me if anyone found out. Oh one thing, I got drunk at an order meeting one night, James went with Remus on a job for Albus and just before I left I…um, kissed your mother.’

‘You kissed my mother, your best friend’s wife, Sirius.’

‘I was drank Harry, but we talked about it the following day. I apologised and she promised to never tell James what I did. I don’t even know why it happened, I never thought of Lily that way, she was nice and beautiful I give you that but she never interested me in that way and I knew James always had a thing for Lily. We always had that agreement, if one of us had our eye on a girl the other wouldn’t go near her even if we both liked her.’

‘Then apart from telling Harry that his godfather kissed his mother it does not concern anyone else since James is…no longer with us.’

‘Thanks, I hate hearing that word when someone mentions my parents,’ Harry nodded to Snape. He knew Snape and my father hated each other but Harry was grateful he never said the word dead, ‘Okay, so this stays between us, now this last bit of information, what is it?’

‘As I explained Harry, this idea was thought up so our world will continue to grow. So part of the marriage contract and why the marriage must last a year before you can separate, if you want, is so that…’ Sirius hesitated.

‘Sirius, just tell me, I already know I’m married and have to have sex, this couldn’t be that bad.’

‘It’s not bad but it’s just something you probably don’t even know can happen. I’ll explain that in a minute, but basically it means that during that first year a child has to be conceived.’

‘A baby, but we’re blokes, that’s impossible. Oh please don’t tell me I still have to get some girl knocked up?’

‘This is what I meant about you probably don’t even know this can happen. I don’t know much about it as I’m a straight man, I just know it can happen.’

‘Then if you permit I can explain, as a gay man I studied up on this once I was explained about the marriage bonding.’

‘Go head Snape.’

‘Look, couldn’t you two use your first names; if I’m basically married to…Severus then we’re practically family?’

‘Fine, we might just slip again, so go ahead…Severus.’

‘With pleasure…Sirius,’ Severus smirked.

‘Oh now he’s being a smart arse,’ Sirius chuckled.

‘Men or put it more precisely, wizards can conceive with the help of a potion that must be taken up to twenty for hours before intercourse. Think of it this way, when you use polyjuice potion and if a man turned into a woman than his inside would become a woman, this potion was derived from that. It makes our insides change to allow us to conceive and carry a child. Giving birth is not natural though as by then we are men again, healers will use our own version of a muggle caesarean.’

‘Um…um, okay, so we have to have sex, and one of us has to get pregnant. Oh this is so out there. What happens when the couple separate?’

‘They share custody and arrangements are made so both spend quality alone time with the child. Now the one that gives birth is the main carer, meaning the child lives with them, but as I said it is a shared custody, so the other parent will take the child, the parents work out when and for how long. These three years from seventeen to twenty one are to allow the couple to get to know each other in the hope they can develop feelings. Now for children that are bonded are brought together on a regular basis so they can become friends first. The parents will usually explain about the marriage contract at the age of thirteen, when the children can understand,’ Severus explained.

‘I’m only eighteen, and even though I do want kids, I’m too young to be a parent.’

‘Think of this Harry, if you wait until your twenty one to do the ceremony then it’s any time in that following year that…one of you gets pregnant. This time right now will get you used to the idea and get to know each other.’

‘I will need this time, so which one of us is supposed to get pregnant?’

‘If you permit me, I would like to be the one. Even though I knew about this marriage for a long time, I could never allow myself to believe it could lead to children, something I have always wanted. There was a chance that I could die if it was discovered I was a spy, you were the boy the prophecy mentioned and the dark lord was determined to kill you. Then that knowledge of having a piece of his soul which needed to be destroyed meant or should have meant that you die.’

‘Um, okay, you can I’m not ready. But about that, I survived and we worked out that the horcrux actually stopped me dying. So even though I could have died if he used that curse again, he didn’t and I lived. Don’t you think someone as powerful and knowledgeable as Dumbledore would know I would survive?’

‘I believe he did know, for his own reasons he never told you or I that reason.’

‘He told Harry that he wasn’t sure if he would survive, that is why he never said anything to you,’ Sirius said, ‘Maybe you’re right Severus, he knew but had his own agenda for not telling you or Harry.’

‘He might have hoped Voldemort used the curse a second time to make sure I was dead,’ Harry muttered under his breath but he did see the other two men raise his eyebrows, ‘I was just bitching, but he wouldn’t, would he?’

‘He did steal from you Harry; you had no will which meant he would have been able to control the Potter fortune. He doesn’t know about Severus and as he said, he could have died as well. Maybe all this is about money and nothing else even though Albus never took me for someone that wanted money or even cared about it.’

‘Oh he liked money, which is one of the reasons he became headmaster and not the minister. Not a lot of people know this but the headmaster of Hogwarts earns twice the amount than the minister for magic does. I only found that out when Pius Thickness was minister for the dark lord, he explained about that and as I was considered the headmaster at the time he thought the dark lord should know. I was ordered to give half of what I earned to him.’

‘Then we have to make sure the three of us are the only ones that know about this. Harry’s made out his will, you might need to change that a bit Harry. If you end up married to Severus then have a child, stipulations will need to be added.’

‘I can go into Gringotts tomorrow, but ever since I made my will I’ve felt uneasy. It’s been two months since the end of the war and I’ve only seen Hermione and Ron twice and both times they seemed nervous and left early. Maybe Mrs. Weasley said something to Ron and he wants this marriage to Ginny as well and didn’t want to take the chance of saying something to me. But I’ll add Severus and a part about the child, so they are both taken care of if anything happens to me, which I hope it doesn’t.’

Severus never showed it, but he felt very moved that Harry wanted to make sure he was cared for, but he also thought this young man accepted their coming marriage better than he thought. To Severus, Harry reminded him so much of Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

The day Harry’s house was finished, Sirius told him to go himself and make sketches on where he wanted the furniture to go. Harry was good at drawing, he used that talent to help design his home. Sirius was going to search Grimmauld place for anything he decided to keep, some books that did belong to his family, nothing that was considered dark. He liked the idea of keeping small mementoes of his brother, especially after Harry explained what Regulus did to try and stop Voldemort. 

Sirius had just floated a heap of books into a pile in the living room; his back was to the room as he piled the books under the window. He was just about to stand when he felt the spell hit him and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn’t. Sirius found a quill in his hand ready to add his signature to a marriage contract. Every time Sirius signed his signature it disappeared, a dozen times he signed, he was even made to sign with blood, again the signature disappeared. It was only a few minutes later Sirius blinked and realised what happened. Someone used the imperius curse on him and tried to make him bind Harry to Ginny Weasley, so he knew it was either Albus or Molly that used that curse. Sirius sent his patronus dog off to Harry then wrote a note to Severus, handing it to Harry’s new owl to take to Hogwarts.

Sirius was sipping a drink when Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Sit down Harry,’ Sirius summoned another glass, poured Harry one, ‘I was bringing books down ready to take to the house. I had my back to this room and before I knew what was happening I was placed under the imperius curse.’

‘What!!!? Oh Sirius, what did they make you do and who was it?’

‘I did not see who it was, but I believe it was one of two people or both of them. I was forced to sign a marriage contract between you and Ginny, but it didn’t work. Every time I signed my signature disappeared, they even made me use blood to sign. They would have realised if my signature didn’t remain that means you already have a marriage contract.’

‘Will they know with who?’

‘No, those are sealed to everyone once they are signed. So it was either Albus or Molly tried to force me since we know they want this. I think we should get to the house tonight and only Severus knows where it is, I think that it should stay like that.’

‘Then can we at least take some stuff from here, beds and sofa’s?’

‘Yes, I’ll shrink both our beds and a couple of the sofa’s; we’ll also take all the food with us. I’ll do that now, you go pack up your stuff then I’ll be in to do your bed. Oh I sent a note to Severus explaining what happened, with the address of the house but I said not to tell anyone, which we know he won’t.’

‘Okay, let’s be quick,’ Harry and Sirius ran up the stairs, disappearing into different room.

Harry and Sirius apparated from Grimmauld place to Hogsmeade, then to Bristol, to Cardiff, then to London before finally apparating to Godric’s Hollow. They both knew that some powerful witches and wizards could trace apparition but usually only once or twice. They stepped into the house to see Severus standing in the middle of the empty living room.

‘I saw Albus storm out of the castle, I watched as he left the grounds altogether.’

‘Where do you think he went?’ Harry asked as he put his bag down.

‘I believe he will try to find out who you are bonded to and who did it. I do know he would not believe James would do this without telling him. So he either believes it was Lily or Sirius, maybe he even believes it was done right after they spoke with you about the contract between Harry and the Weasley girl.’

‘I think you’re right, and if he was angry then it makes sense it was him. Do you think he might try something else?’ Sirius asked as he placed two shrunken sofa’s on the floor then resized them so the three of them could sit down. Sirius also sending the shrunken box filled with food to the kitchen.

‘There is not much more he could do, only the guardians can cancel these contract but if the children are of age, then they have to agree as well. So even if he approached you he would need both of you to agree then for you to tell him who the parent or guardian of the other person is. Since I have no guardian being over twenty one, he would find it impossible to get the information. I know he has a lot of contacts in the ministry, but those contracts are sealed to all apart from the parents, guardians or children who are bonded, they are magically sealed.’ Severus said.

‘So could he use that curse on Sirius again to try and force him to unseal our files?’ Harry asked looking worried, he kept staring at Sirius.

‘He could, but as you’ve both said, no one knows about this house.’

‘It wouldn’t be hard to find out, I believe we need to make this place unplottable and use the fidelius charm. But I can’t be secret keeper, he was able to force me earlier and I can normally fight that curse off, I couldn’t fight him.’ Sirius said.

‘Then it should be Harry, he has more power now than Albus does and even before the soul was destroyed he was able to fight off the dark lord.’

‘You never told me you fought off Voldemort,’ Sirius said.

‘Right after I returned you were Padfoot and I was in too much pain to think about it. It was at the cemetery when he returned, he used the cruciatus curse on me then wanted me to say I didn’t want him to do it again, I said I won’t, so he used the imperius curse to make me say it, I still said I won’t say it,’ Harry shrugged, ‘I didn’t think much of it since Crouch taught me how during the year and I was able to throw off the affects.’

‘You explained that you had a power boost right after the soul was destroyed, we all saw it when you stopped Voldemort killing Kingsley, Minerva, Horace and Molly. So you would have enough power to throw him off if he did try to find out where we lived.’

‘Okay, but I have no idea how to do this apart from the fact I give permission for someone to enter this place.’

‘Sirius and I can cast the fidelius charm, using two of us would make it work when normally it has to be done by someone in the department of concealment charms.’

‘If it only takes two people then why doesn’t more people use this charm?’

‘It would need to be powerful people, Severus and I do have a lot of power, compared to you and Albus we don’t, not many would. Say someone like Ron wanted to do this, it would probably need three others to cast this charm with him. So we’ll do it, then we both touch our wands to your chest which aligns the charm to you, making you secret keeper. As we are inside the house at the time we will automatically be given permission.’ 

‘Okay, let’s do this.’

Harry stood between Sirius and Severus, he watched as the two men cast the charm in perfect synchronization, then both wands touched Harry’s chest. He felt his chest heat up as a glow emanated from him then it spread out to surround the house and property.

‘Wow, that felt strange,’ Harry rubbed his chest.

‘It can, but it’s not dangerous at all. Now to make it unplottable you would need to do that Harry, I’m sure Sirius has a book that explains how it’s done.’

‘I do, I just have to unpack it. But we have time now we’re invisible to anyone, witch, wizard or muggle. Let’s have some lunch because I have an idea that I want to put to both of you.’

Harry, Severus and Sirius went into the kitchen, with no dining table; Sirius conjured one for now, so even though it will disappear after a few hours, it will give them time to eat.

‘What about my friends, how will I see them? I don’t want anyone to know where this place is, it’s safer now we know how far Dumbledore is willing to go, but I still want to see them.’

‘Use Grimmauld place, they don’t have to know you moved. Once we get some furniture I can take back all the stuff that belongs in that house. I doubt anyone would turn up today, not after he tried to curse me.’

‘It’s a shame someone didn’t witness it or you did not have your back to them or him when the curse was cast otherwise you could have him arrested. I think Albus believes no one would dare question him or try to arrest him, not after he helped Harry win the war.’

‘Harry did it, yeah, we all helped, even Dumbledore but Harry was the one that killed him. I think Albus knows Harry has the respect of everyone that he used to get. Maybe that’s part of this as well, not just Harry’s money but Harry’s respect. Imagine if he was married to someone like Ginny who is like her mother and we know Molly will follow anything Albus has to say. If Ginny took control of the marriage by basically telling Harry she would leave with his kids if he didn’t do what she wanted, we know Harry would, he has no blood family, this would be devastating on him. But it’s something Albus could use because he knows Harry wants a family.’

‘I believe you could be right Sirius, Ginny is a very strong willed girl, she controls her brothers very easily. She is like Molly, she’s able to lie under pressure and be convincing. I believe Albus has promised Molly and Ginny money, Harry’s money, but they also get known as the saviour’s wife and mother-in-law.’

Harry sat there listening to his two godfathers, everything they said sounded so far fetched but it also makes sense. The way Molly always tried to make sure he was anywhere Ginny was, how she always said that they made a nice couple, Ginny following Harry around, at Hogwarts, at the Burrow and at Grimmauld place. Now Harry had to hope they could stop Dumbledore doing anything else to all three of them, he just wasn’t sure how.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry, Severus and Sirius settled on the sofa’s back in the living room, Sirius faced Harry first then Severus.

‘If he is determined to break this contract or force either of you to, then maybe we should make it impossible.’

‘How?’ Harry asked.

‘I believe I know what Sirius has in mind, very cunning and yes, it would stop him, at least until the first year is over.’

‘Oh,’ Harry’s eyes widened, ‘you’re talking about…’ Harry swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat.

‘Marrying now, yes, nothing can break that once you are legally married, after the year then he might try to convince you to divorce, but he can’t force it. There’s more though, if we can convince everyone that during the year you two actually fell in love and if the magical world found out that he tried to interfere he would realise that everyone would see him as meddling in the lives of two people about to have a child and are very much in love.’

‘I will leave this decision to Harry. I had believed I would die or remain single even after the year is up. Harry is young, he might wish to make his intentions known that he doesn’t feel anything for me, therefore other suitors might show their intentions.’

‘No, I’ll do it, it makes sense. So we could make everyone believe it, give us both time to stop him meddling or anything else he’s trying to do. I don’t want to keep worrying about this or for something to happen to either of you, at the moment he only knows about Sirius, but he could find out that you’re my other godfather.’

‘Yes, he just might decide to do something drastic. But this isn’t just about marriage and a child, are you sure you’re ready to consummate the marriage?’ Severus asked.

‘I’ll get ready, somehow,’ Harry blushed as he lowered his head, ‘I’m sure you know what you’re doing.’

‘Actually, I don’t, I have never…’ Severus stopped as he looked away.

‘I’m not making fun Severus, but are you serious?’ Sirius asked.

‘You’re Sirius, he’s Severus.’

‘Oh now you show a bit of your father, at the wrong time Harry,’ Sirius growled.

‘It just popped in there and I thought it was funny.’

‘To answer your question, yes I am s-e-r-i-o-u-s.’

‘I believe he fits our family well Harry,’ Sirius smirked making Harry chuckle.

‘Okay Sirius, behave, now if we do this won’t he try to stop us getting married when we have to get someone to perform the ceremony?’

‘You never did read that book I gave you did you?’

‘I’ve skimmed it, I’ve been relaxing I didn’t want to think about anything serious or intense. So what did I miss?’

‘The parent or guardian performs the ceremony, which means me since you’re marrying your other godfather.’

‘Oh, so it would be done before he finds out,’ Harry furrowed his brow then turned to Severus, ‘My mother asked you to do this, you said you would, you made a promise. But I want to know if you want to, not because you are made to. I hate the fact I had to fulfil that prophecy, I had no choice and I find out I shouldn’t had to put up with those people’s abuse. So basically what I’m asking is if you want to not for the promise you made to my mother?’

‘As I stated when we talked right after the death of the dark lord, I did come to care for you. Even though I saw your father when I looked at you, I could see your mother’s heart. I did make a wizard’s vow to Lily but watching you over these years showed me what type of boy you were, what type of man you have become. So even though this still might end up with us separating, yes, I do wish to do it. If for any reasons one of us end up with feelings for the other but the other doesn’t then we discuss our future.’

‘Wow, I think Severus means he likes you Harry.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry glared for a minute before turning back to Severus, ‘Okay, what you said was nice, so I’m going to admit something that will make Sirius want to throw up. Stuffing up my potions in your class was because you’re voice made me a quivering mess.’

Harry and Severus turned to look at Sirius who was gagging; without either of them saying which charm they were going to use, they sent the chilling charm at Sirius.

‘Alright, alright,’ Sirius shivered as he tried to glare then cast a warming charm over himself, ‘I think Lily saw more than she told you Severus.’

‘Knowing Lily as I did, yes, she probably did keep certain things from me in regards to this.’

‘So okay, you two are going to marry, when should we do this?’ Sirius asked.

‘If Harry is agreeable, how about tomorrow, that way we can at least dress appropriately. I can retrieve the Prince ring from my vault when I leave here.’

‘I need something that looks nice, but what do you mean about the Prince ring?’

‘You should have read that book Harry,’ Sirius shook his head at his godson, ‘Severus will place the Prince ring on your finger, you will place the Potter ring on Severus’ finger, it’s in your vault. Even though your mother wore it Harry, it is magically charmed to return to the Potter vault the moment the person wearing it dies. All pureblood families have a ring, so even though you and Severus are halfbloods, the Potters and Princes are from very old pureblood families and both of you are the last in your families.’

‘Oh okay, so I need to get the ring as well as something to wear, um, but I don’t have to wear robes do I, I hate robes.’

‘He is so muggle,’ Sirius smirked.

‘He is, but no, you can wear whatever you like. I will wear robes, but I will not wear black robes, they will be bonding robes.’

‘So I can wear a suit then, I like those, silver maybe or black with a silver tie, green shirt.’

‘You just described Slytherin colours Harry, why not Gryffindor colours?’

‘I’m marrying a Slytherin Sirius, but remember, the hat did consider putting me in Slytherin, until I told it not to. So you see, your godson might have been a snake and also, I am a parselmouth.’

‘Fine, traitor to your colours.’

‘Is he always this childish Harry?’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

‘Yes; and my mother did say that to you. I believe I’m more an adult than Sirius is.’

‘Alright, knock it off Harry; I am still your guardian. So tomorrow morning we’ll go shopping for a suit in Slytherin colours while Severus gets the ring. What if Albus asks where you’ve been?’

‘I’m sure I will come up with some excuse he will believe, I have done it plenty of times before. I will see you both tomorrow.’

‘Um, what about…’ Harry blushed again.

‘We will retire to your room after.’

‘Okay, but if we’re married then how does it work when you live at Hogwarts?’

‘My fireplace is enchanted to my magical signature, I will return here every night. It would not seem right if I was found to be married to you yet I never slept in the same bed with my husband.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry shrugged.

Sirius waited until Severus left before sitting beside his godson, ‘So tomorrow after I do the ceremony I will take off, I’ll go visit Remus and Tonks for the night.’

‘Do you trust Remus with your life Sirius?’

‘Yes, I do, why?’

‘I thought you could suss him out about Dumbledore. They made me godfather to Teddy but I still haven’t had a lot to do with Remus or Tonks since Voldemort’s death, I don’t know them that well. When I visit I usually spend my time holding Teddy, you talk to them. Once I moved into Grimmauld place he was hardly there, he was trying to infiltrate the werewolf packs and I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone but you.’

‘I’ll talk to him without saying too much, but Remus loves you Harry, so does Tonks. They know you’re new to hearing those types of things that why they don’t say it. They didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.’

‘Okay, but you’re right; I’m not used to hearing it, just from you.’

‘Good, I’m glad you know I do love you. But now, is what you said true about Severus, you have a thing for him?’

‘Sirius,’ Harry blushed, ‘Yes, his voice and eyes are just so…’ Harry shrugged.

‘Then I approve of this marriage, you already like him and he likes you, hopefully those feelings grow where you two can be happy together. You have to admit as well Harry, he’s your type, everything you described is Severus.’

‘Yeah, he is, but are you going to be okay spending more time with him? You two might get on now but you were never friends. You’ve just banded together to protect me.’

‘We have, but I’m seeing a different side of Severus, one I never took the time to get to know. He was very different as a student, he was involved in the dark arts, you know I despise the dark arts. So to me, I just had to hate him, on principle.’

‘Okay, I get that as I know he is different. But when we go out tomorrow maybe I should get new linen for my bed,’ Harry blushed again.

‘You need some sexy linen and lots of lube, now let’s go to bed, it’s late and we’ve had a tiring few days. Oh and I’ll take the room downstairs; far enough away I won’t hear a thing, the sound of skin slapping on skin.’

Harry blushed even brighter before glaring at his godfather who was smirking at him. No matter what Sirius did or said, Harry just couldn’t stay mad at him, to Harry, Sirius was his father.


	9. Chapter 9

After Harry finished redoing his will, Harry and Sirius stepped into the Potter family vault, Sirius kept his arm around Harry as he noticed how pale his godson went in seeing the vault for the first time.

‘This is all mine?’ Harry whispered as he looked around at a vault the size of the great hall.

‘You read what the goblins gave you Harry, this shouldn’t be that surprising. But you aren’t seeing the properties just gold and all those shields, swords and portraits, I wonder where the suit of armour came from.’

‘Didn’t you ever come here with dad?’

‘No, usually he went to his while I went to mine, it was faster. Now that you mention it, maybe James was a little embarrassed. He knew the Blacks had money but nothing on this. Anyway, where here for a reason, let’s start at the front as that’s where the ring should be, somewhere you will find it.’

‘Okay,’ Harry went to the left, Sirius to the right.

It was over an hour before Harry called out, ‘Sirius, I found it,’ Harry turned to show his godfather the gold ring box with a large P engraved on the front.

‘That’s it, but I found these. I know its Lily’s handwriting, one is for you and one is for you and Severus,’ Sirius handed Harry the envelops.

‘She must have known more to write one letter to both of us.’

‘Maybe she did or it could have something to do with the contract. If she saw you being forced into marriage with a girl then she knew Severus would explain which would make you enter this vault to get the ring.’

‘Yeah, you could be right. Well, we got what we came for, now I need a suit.’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to wear bonding robes, you can wear the suit underneath?’

‘Sirius,’ Harry whined, ‘I hate robes, why do you think I changed my mind about working for the ministry, not that it stops them asking.’

‘Alright, Severus said a suit is fine and it is your wedding. Let’s go buy a suit.’

Harry and Sirius walked through the main part of Gringotts; they never looked around as they knew people would be staring at Harry. They missed Bill, Molly and Ginny who was staring at them, but Molly got all excited when she spotted the gold box in Harry’s hand.

‘I think Sirius is going to sign the contract Ginny dear.’

‘Why would you say that when he said he wouldn’t?’

‘He was holding the gold box that contains the Potter ring; why else would he retrieve that from his vault. Maybe it won’t be long before you will be a very wealthy woman.’

‘Let’s hope, I’m sick of acting like a love sick kneazle.’

Harry and Sirius were looking through all the different types of suits when Harry found one he thought was perfect. It was green but not a normal green, it was a very dark green that in some light it looked almost black. He knew he would need a silver shirt and a tie, he found a dark green tie with silver strips. He tried on the combination and Sirius had to admit that he looked good. So after purchasing the suit, shirt and tie they went to get Harry new shoes. After Sirius took Harry into a shop to buy some lube, all Harry did was keep his head lowered and let Sirius get what he wanted, so he decided to give Harry a range to choose from.

Harry and Sirius decided to have lunch in London instead of a magical area; they knew they wouldn’t get any peace if they were there.

‘Should I show this letter to Severus before the bonding?’

‘Yes, it might be important.’

‘Okay,’ Harry kept pushing his food about, occasionally putting a small amount in his mouth.

‘You’re nervous, aren’t you?’

Harry nodded, ‘Not about the marriage, but after. I don’t know much about this Sirius.’

‘I know, but all I can say is to try and relax, especially when you end up naked.’

‘I’ve…um sort of thought about him being naked,’ Harry’s head was lowered but he still blushed.

‘Ah, so you’ve fantasied about what he looks like, that’s good, it will help. We should go, you’ve got to shower and make yourself look good.’

Harry and Sirius picked up their bags and headed to a secluded lane where they apparated home. Both went to their rooms own rooms to shower and dress for the bonding ceremony. 

When Sirius walked down the stairs in new robes he saw Severus standing in the living room and Sirius had to admit he looked good, he had put an effort into making sure he looked good. He was in deep emerald green robes with a silver trim; his hair was shiny and neat.

‘Harry shouldn’t be long, but you look good Severus.’

‘Thank you, so do you. Is Harry nervous?’

‘Extremely, not about the wedding though.’

Severus nodded but kept his emotions in check. He knew what Sirius meant, Harry was nervous about having sex and Severus knew how he felt. He saw Harry walk down the stairs and his breath caught in his throat.

‘You look…beautiful.’

Harry blushed, ‘Thanks, so do you.’

‘Um, sorry to interrupt but before we get on with the ceremony, Harry has something he needs to show you.’

Harry took the envelope out of his pocket and stepped over to Severus, ‘It’s for us, Sirius found it in my vault,’ he held it out.

Severus took the envelope then sat beside Harry to read, “My darling son, Harry and my best friend, Sev, if everything goes as I saw, this should be the day you marry. Even though I know the age difference might mean a lot to some, but you two prove that when the right people admit their feelings then they can overcome anything. I saw this day and I saw what was to come, a baby within a year, but that is the first of many. Harry, all I want for you is to be happy and I can tell you now that you will be with Severus, more than you believe possible. I know I told Sev this was to give you time to grow up even if you are an adult right now, your life was anything but normal. I never told Sev that I saw you two living a long and loving life together. 

“As you know James and Sev did not like each other, so naturally I never told him this or he might have tried to change it. My visions usually came true, so even if I did try to change things, like making sure you didn’t go to that bitch of a sister of mine, you did anyway. I blame Albus for that and he knew perfectly well that I was against them becoming your guardian if anything happened to me or you’re father. Sirius loves you and though I still believe he is too immature to raise a child even now he would have cared for you and Sev would have helped if his role as a spy wasn’t vital to ending the war. 

“Every vision I had I wrote in a diary that will present itself to my two favourite men on their first anniversary. If you are wondering why a year from today, you will find out, have some patience. I am glad that Sev and Sirius are now friends, it might have begun because you both wanted to stop Albus from making Harry marry that dreadful girl, who by the way has no feelings for Harry at all, she wants his money and to use the name of Mrs. Potter. But Sev and Sirius do end up very close friends, it starts slowly but eventually they become best friends. Albus planned with Molly Weasley long ago for you to marry the Weasley girl, who again does not care for Harry, she cares for what she can get out of him. 

“Now I know this might upset you my darling son, but some of the Weasley’s are not who they pretend to be. The twins are genuine friends, Charlie is also genuine, but none of the others are. Your friend Ron who is enormously jealous of your fame wants to use that, he wants you married to his sister so he would be known as Harry Potter’s brother-in-law. Hermione was real for a while, but she has been listening to Ron, you cannot blame her as she loves the loser. Neville and Luna are true friends, they care for you and always will, they will also stand beside you whenever you need them. 

“Now one more thing before I say my loving goodbyes, you need to release a statement about this day to let the world know that you both found your soul mates because that is what you are. Albus is trying to work on so many plans to make Sirius sign that marriage contract, he knows now that one of us must have signed and he is trying to use his contacts in the ministry to unseal your contract, but he doesn’t have much luck. Once the world knows you are married Harry, and want to be, they will support you but that does not stop Albus. He puts out an anonymous story about how you shared your soul with Voldemort, but he goes further. First is he tries to make everyone believe that sharing your soul has left you very confused and not in your right mind. When that does not work he tries to make people believe that because of that piece of soul being connected to you for so long that it will turn you dark and you will become the next dark lord. Only a few believe it, but you need to use your family and your true friends to show everyone you are not crazy or dark you could never be dark in any way. 

“You own a very popular and the most important newspaper in our world; use your ownership to prove to everyone you are in your right mind and that you are full of light and love. It does work so you do not have to worry, but a sneaky little Slytherin releases the information that Albus Dumbledore was the one to bad mouth the saviour, it also comes to light how he stole from you. One was for his own use, one to pay Molly Weasley and some was to pay that bitch to hurt my boy, to make sure you end up with no self-confidence; that you are not worthy to be with good people. He wanted you to doubt yourself so you would be more influenced by him and his act as a kindly old man. If you are wondering who the sneaky Slytherin is, well let’s just say it is not Sev but someone he does care about. 

“Remember, be happy both of you and Sirius, you will find your love very soon which means you can give Harry and Severus their much needed privacy. I love you my darling boy and I am watching over you, my Sev, you were my best friend and someone I knew I could turn to for anything and you never failed to come through for me. Treat each other with kindness, with respect and with love and you will find the balance you will need. Never forget Harry how much your mother loves you and Sev, I love you, love Lily Evans-Potter.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius gestured to Severus to comfort Harry as they could both see how emotional he was, with tears falling fast down his face as he stared at the letter, a letter written by his mother. Severus nodded then cautiously put his arm around the young man and pulled him close.

‘She loves you Harry, she wants what most people want for you, to find someone to love and have the family you have always wanted. Well, in just a few minutes we will be family and within the next few months the first of our children will be on its way.’

Harry swallowed then wiped his face before glancing up at Severus through his long eyelashes.

‘It’s just hearing her words, that she loved me. Petunia kept saying how she could never love a freak like me; she had me believing no one would love me, until I met Sirius. But to see it in my mother’s own writing, it’s hard to describe. She loved you to; you could feel it with her words.’

‘Your mother was a very special women, she always saw the good in people even if they never saw it themselves. We know what we have to do even if I am unsure what she meant about owner of the paper.’

‘Harry found out he’s the sole owner of the Daily Prophet. So it looks like we need a statement about your marriage and a picture to accompany it, we bought a camera while we were out.’

‘I don’t think the picture would be very wise, Albus would surely do something to make sure I divorce Harry after the first year. But we definitely do what your mother said about the statement, first with the announcement that Harry is married and it was to his soul mate. Then I will contact my godson and let him know what is going on so he can let slip that piece of information at the right time.’

‘You’re right Severus, the pictures will just be for you, let’s leave your name out of it for now.’

‘Um, who is your godson?’ Harry’s whole face screwed up already knowing the answer.

‘Draco, I thought everyone knew that.’

‘We knew you had some type of relationship but we never knew what it was. So he’ll support you with this, with me?’

‘Like Lily, Draco just wants me happy, he always has. So how about we get started on that by getting married?’

‘Okay,’ Harry smiled shyly then stood but was surprised when Severus held his hand then cast a cleaning charm over Harry’s face receiving another shy smile from Harry. 

Sirius had set up the magical camera to continuously take pictures the moment the ceremony starts. So when Severus and Harry stood in front of Sirius he pointed his wand at the camera to activate it. Sirius spoke about their bonding, their commitment, their new friendship that will eventually turn to love. He spoke about family and how that family will grow. He spoke about how Harry and Severus were both war heroes who overcame a lot to get here, they even overcame death itself to get here. Harry and Severus spoke their words of commitment, they could not speak of love, not yet, they spoke of their respect for one another, they both spoke of a happy future together. 

Severus picked up Harry’s left hand and slipped the Prince ring onto Harry’s small slender finger, it warmed and shrunk to the right size as it slid into place. Harry picked up Severus’ hand then slipped the Potter ring onto Severus long slender finger, like Harry’s, it warmed before resizing to fit. Sirius bound their joined hands in a silk cord, passing his wand over their hands and the cord three times, then touching first Harry’s chest then Severus’ with his wand, the cord slowly uncoiled then disappeared right into their very hearts. Sirius stepped back after announcing they are bonded partners, he watched as Severus and Harry gave each other a very chaste but sweet kiss. Sirius hugged Harry tight to him then surprised Severus by hugging him.

‘I’m going to Remy’s, but I will be back in the morning.’

‘Okay, say hi to Remus and Tonks for me and give Teddy a kiss from his godfather.’

‘I will, remember, relax, it’s beautiful,’ Sirius smiled, deactivated the camera then hurried from the house.

Harry blushed but he looked down at his feet until he felt a finger under his chin, he looked up at Severus who was smiling at him.

‘We’ll take this slow, as slow as you want. We’ve got the rest of the day and all night to do this.’

‘Okay, um, who goes first?’

‘We’ll work that out when the time comes. How about you take me to…our bedroom?’

Harry blushed again but nodded then still holding Severus hand they walked up the stairs and into a large room with an antique bed sitting against the far wall. Harry felt like his legs were going to give out he was so nervous and he couldn’t look at Severus at all. He knew this was Severus’ first time as well so he must be nervous but like always Severus could hide his emotions really well.

‘I only kissed one girl and it was disastrous,’ Harry whispered.

‘I have kissed two men in my life, it was nothing special, but I believe when we do kiss it will be a revelation,’ Severus took Harry’s face in his hand and stared into his amazing beautiful green eyes as he slowly drew closer and closer until their lips joined. Severus felt it instantly, the pleasure yes; he was expecting that but also how perfectly their mouths seem to fit. He pushed with his tongue and was granted access, his tongue probed and tasted causing Harry to moan softly, then Severus felt Harry’s tongue tentatively probing. The two men ended up with their tongues dancing around each other’s until they were forced to pull apart for much needed air, ‘That was a revelation.’

‘Blimey, that was some kiss,’ Harry panted.

Severus smiled then started to kiss Harry’s neck, sucking at the base of his throat making his young husband groan loudly as his hips flexed involuntarily. Even though he was just as nervous as Harry, he figured he needed to be the one to make the moves. So while he was kissing Harry’s neck, he had unbuttoned the suit jacket, pushing it back and off his shoulders, he felt Harry shaking it to make it fall. Before Severus could start anything else, Harry was pulling his tie off then he reached for Severus’ robes, unclasping it. Severus was still kissing different parts of Harry in between undressing him, but Harry wasn’t idle, he’s hand were undressing Severus. 

Severus’s lips moved away to finish undressing, his shoes, socks and pants, when he stood Harry had already finished, so the two men who were still nervous were now naked. Severus wasn’t surprised to see scars marring Harry’s young body just as he was sure Harry wasn’t surprised to see scars on his body, including the faded dark mark, neither man seemed to care. But Severus had been surprised by the new lightning shaped scar on Harry’s chest. 

Their eyes travelled over every inch of each other, their erections waiting for attention, their breathing was heavy, they were ready. They both took a tentative step towards each other, then another until their hands were wrapped around each other’s lengths. Even though Severus had taken care of himself a lot over the years, Harry’s hand was making him feel more than he could possibly imagine. 

Harry never admitted to anyone but until the war finished he had never bothered with self-satisfaction, right after he did a few times but it was nothing to what he was feeling now, Severus’ hand grasping him, bringing him closer to completion. The two men never planned this or planned anything, but neither stopped until they were both flexing their hips, groaning as release came quickly. 

Both waited until they came down from their orgasm before cleaning up then like it was a natural thing in the world, they climbed into the large bed. All Harry wanted to do was touch and kiss every inch of Severus and he felt exactly the same way. Severus decided to just let Harry do what he wanted now he seemed to be more relaxed and not as embarrassed anymore. But what Severus couldn’t believe was the intense feelings Harry was enticing, every bit that Harry had kissed, touched, licked and sucked was humming with pleasurable desire, his whole body was hot, his blood pumping. 

Severus never expected to feel this, to feel anything like this and even though he was normally a quiet man even when yelling at students, right now he was anything but quiet, he groaned loudly and kept calling Harry’s name over and over until he was finally begging to have him inside and it wasn’t that long before his young husband had prepared him magically, coated his fingers which slid into him, stretching him, enticing him, making him as ready as he could. Severus felt his whole body ignite when Harry’s fingers brushed against a most delicious spot inside, then he groaned in displeasure as the fingers disappeared, but within seconds they had been replaced by Harry’s length. Even though he knew what to expect it was still a bit uncomfortable, that didn’t last long then all he felt was Harry, his young husband was buried inside him making him feel loved for the first time in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee wondering how long before he saw his godson, but he was also wondering how it went last night. He knew Harry was a very shy young man and yesterday he was downright scared, which Sirius understood. Harry had never had sex before, he had never even did more than kiss a girl which turned out to be disastrous as Harry put it. Sirius was surprised when Severus confessed that he’d never had sex before either but he knew the man was very confident so Sirius was hoping that Severus took control last night so he could show Harry exactly how wonderful and fulfilling sex could be.

When Sirius saw Harry walking towards him he smiled, his godson’s hair was messier than he’d ever seen it, he looked like he was in a daze. To Sirius his godson looked like he spent the night having sex, which might be exactly what happened instead of just once which is what Sirius expected. Harry only wore a bathrobe which was open at the top and Sirius got to see a lot of faint bruises around Harry’s neck and chest, Sirius knew they were love bites.

‘Hey Siri,’ Harry said happily clapping his godfather on the shoulder as he passed to make himself a coffee.

Sirius laughed, ‘Siri, okay, that and your huge goofy grin tells me everything went good last night.’

‘Oh Sirius, the sex, it was soooo good, Sev is soooo good. Why have I been wasting my time fighting dark wizards when I could have been fucking that man into the mattress or on his desk?’

Sirius burst out laughing then he saw Severus who hesitated as he was walking towards them, blushing brightly. 

‘It seems you brought our godson out of his shell Severus.’

‘Yes, well,’ Severus blushed again.

‘Sevie,’ Harry grinned then he put his cup down and wrapped his arms around Severus, burying his head in the man’s chest. He smiled when he felt arms wrap tightly around him.

‘Okay, you can call me Sev but Sevie is going a bit far my love.’

‘Oh, I like that, but okay, Sev it is, if you promise to fuck me again.’

‘What did you do to my godson?’ Sirius asked in amusement.

‘Exactly what he did to me, I thought I was making love to a shy young man, but I got a lion who wasn’t afraid of anything.’

‘Ah, so young Harry here took control, not something I was expecting to hear, in fact I wasn’t expecting to hear much of anything and what I have heard surprised me more than anything has before.’

‘Oh he took control; to the point he had me tied to the bed.’

Sirius laughed, Harry giggled, ‘It was fun making you lose it Sev and knowing I could do that to you made me want to keep going. But you took control after that.’

‘That I did, now let me get a coffee Harry.’

‘Oh okay,’ Harry kissed Severus fully clothed chest before kissing his lips, then he sat down, picking up his own coffee, ‘So how was Remus, Tonks and Teddy?’

‘All good and Remus did pull me away, he said he knew Albus was up to something and it had something to do with you. He admitted he never fully trusted Albus, not when it came to you but he did know he was fighting for the light.’

‘So did you explain everything to Lupin?’ Severus asked as he sat beside Harry, putting one arm around him his other hand holding his cup.

‘I finally did, some things surprised him some things didn’t, you were the most surprising. He did know how close you and Lily were so he understands that she would want someone apart from me to be there for Harry if anything happened to her and James. I never told him about Lily being a seer, just that she knew things and left both of you information. I think Remus knows I was holding something back but he also knows how powerful Albus is, so he was fine with us keeping certain details secret.’

‘I trust Remus; I just don’t know him that well. I know I will have time now to get to know Remus and Tonks and I want to. Anyway, when are we going to the Daily Prophet?’

‘Soon so we can get them to release the statement, but first you two have to write it. Since we’re keeping Severus’s name out of it for now, it will mainly be about your marriage that Lily had organised while she was still pregnant. Albus won’t get into those files and if he did then that would not look good for him.’

‘He needs to be careful, he could use someone though, that is not beyond him. I do need to get back to Hogwarts, I told Albus I had the flu, but as he knows I make all the potions for Poppy so he knew I would take care of myself. The students might not be there yet, but the castle still needs a lot of work and he has all the staff working constantly.’

‘Then let’s have breakfast then do the statement. But you will be back tonight, right?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘Yes, right after I finish the work he has assigned for me. Don’t worry Harry; I shouldn’t be late, but if you’re asleep I’ll wake you in a way that you will never forget.’

Harry groaned loudly as his body sagged, his breathing picked up, his eyes were dilated, and then he was panting heavily.

‘Oh Severus, you are mean; look what you’ve done to him, made him a quivering mess, I like it.’

Harry pulled himself together; he slapped Sirius before seeing the satisfied smirk on Severus face; that look was all it took for Harry to forgive him, mostly. He grinned wickedly back as his hand slid up Severus’ thigh and surrounded the bulge, he squeezed gently and rubbed but his eyes remained on Severus’ face.

Sirius kept laughing as he watched the normally strict and emotionless Severus Snape lose control and he knew exactly what his godson was doing. He figured he would leave them to it then started breakfast.

‘Now we’re both going to be frustrated until tonight,’ Harry smirked then removed his hand off Severus’ fully erect cock.

Severus growled, ‘I’m going to have to be careful what I say or do to you my young lover, but I can’t say it won’t be fun. Now while your godfather is working on breakfast, we can work on the statement regarding our marriage.’

‘Good idea,’ Harry waved his hand making Severus raise his eyebrows, parchment, a quill and ink flew towards him, landing softly on the table.

‘Show off,’ Sirius muttered as he smiled at Harry.

‘Wandless magic, I was not expecting that,’ Severus smiled.

‘Um, when he destroyed the soul inside me I got a power boost. At first I thought it was because it was gone and my power would settle down, but it’s still the same.’

‘The soul stopped your full power emerging. I never thought of that but I should have. I know Lily was powerful, damn powerful and I saw some of the spells your father used. I used to see you struggle with even simple spells, now I know why.’

‘Like when you were teaching us non-verbal spells, I just couldn’t get it, but now I do everything without speaking.’

‘Maybe now you could learn to close your mind, I would not put it past Albus to try and enter your mind to find out who you are married too.’

‘I can, it happened after Dobby died, I was so angry and so upset that I could feel Voldemort but I was able to close him out. So even though you said you shouldn’t use emotions when closing your mind it seemed to work for me and I kept using it until I was ready to go in and see what he was up too.’

‘That works for you which is unusual, but we should test it against someone powerful.’

‘You are, so you can see if my barriers are strong enough to keep Dumbledore out.’

‘Then we can test it on the weekend, I will probably be too tired to concentrate on occlumency by the time I get away from Hogwarts. Now let’s do this statement so he knows nothing he does will get you to marry that girl.’

Harry smiled then kissed Severus on the cheek before they both sat talking about their marriage. They made sure not to say that Harry married a woman or a man, just that he was married and how his mother had signed the contract when she was three months pregnant. Harry wanted to tell a few people personally that he was gay so they agreed to leave it out of the statement. Sirius watched Harry and Severus interact as he prepared breakfast, what he said to Harry was right, Severus was his type, but Sirius was seeing how much they seemed to fit, like the perfect couple, and like Lily said, soul mates and Sirius couldn’t be more pleased for his godson.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius and Harry walked into the Daily Prophet’s reception area, it was only seconds before they were surrounded by reporters or just staff, all shouting questions which they ignored. They just pushed through until they found their way to the office they needed.

‘Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I assume you are here to inform us about who owns the Daily Prophet.’

‘We knew Harry owned this paper, we were just waiting for the right time to come in. But my godson has a statement he would like to release, on the front page naturally.’

‘But I also want to make it perfectly clear that unless I approve it, nothing about me, Sirius, or my close friends gets published,’ Harry handed over his statement then took a seat next to Sirius.

‘So you’re mother bonded you, this doesn’t say to who.’

‘No, it doesn’t and we’re keeping it that way. Both of us would like some time before word gets out as to who this person is. So even though this was a marriage contract we do care for each other and have for a while. We both believe that our relationship with grow.’

‘What I observed, Harry and his…partner are going to have a long and loving relationship, they fit well together. To me, they are perfect for each other in every way, very similar.’

‘So as Mr. Potter’s guardian you approve of this Mr. Black?’

‘I do, but Harry never knew any of this so when I explained that I would need to find someone for him to marry by the age of twenty one, if he didn’t find someone himself, we sat down and Harry explained what he would want in a partner. I’m glad he did because everything he said was opposite to whom I would have picked. With Harry’s life, with Voldemort he is a very serious and quiet young man so he would need someone similar and his partner is. But I would have approved it anyway; it was Lily’s wish for Harry and this person to join.’

‘Then this will be released first thing in the morning, but neither of you have said whether it is a female or male.’

‘Right now we’re not saying, I get enough attention now, my partner doesn’t need that or want it. My partner is a very private person, just like I am,’ Harry could see the man trying to look at the ring on his hand but Harry had it turned so the P on the Prince ring was facing down, ‘Now, apart from releasing anything I want, or Sirius wants, I want to make something else clear about what gets published. If for any reason my new rules are not followed then I will close this paper down in a heartbeat.’

‘I understand, we will follow your guidelines. But this is a very popular paper and the one that everyone reads to get the latest news.’

‘Oh I know, but none of that interest me. I’ve had this paper lie about me so many times, but then I couldn’t do anything to stop you, now I can and I will. First, Rita Skeeter is to never be employed by this paper again, she can’t even submit stories unless I approve it, or Sirius approves it.’

‘None of us have ever been able to control Skeeter, that will change, but I agree with you. I would prefer to print the truth and facts, not lies and not innuendoes.’

‘Great, now, nothing from Albus Dumbledore is to be released without our approval. He might have helped me beat Voldemort and he was doing everything he could for the light side, but he is a manipulative man and that is one thing I hate. Also, if anything by my friends or the Weasley family comes in, again we are to approve it first.’

‘Very well, we will need a list of those friends names.’

‘That won’t be necessary, just contact us if anyone writes about me, Sirius, my partner, or friends.’

‘One thing Mr. Potter, you are our worlds hero; people do want to know more about you. If you won’t let anything get published then stories will pop up in other papers and magazines which could be full of lies. So if you would agree, maybe you could release a statement about your life, just occasionally, to keep the readers happy. That is not just for this papers future, but it will stop people believing the lies that could get printed elsewhere.’

Harry looked at Sirius, ‘What do you think?’

‘He makes sense and people do want to hear from you. Now I know you’re a private person Harry, so you don’t have to go into details, just give them something.’

‘Alright, with me that will be easy, but anything I want to add about you, or anyone close to me, I will ask first.’

‘Hey, you know me, I don’t really care and it’s not like I have anything to hide, I was never the shy type, like your dad.’

‘Yes, I know Sirius, but I will still ask. Very well, I will…occasionally send in a small statement or story.’

‘Wonderful, now one question if you don’t mind, you and your partner, which one will be carrying your child?’

‘Now that would give away too much, very sneaky, but you’ll find that out when we’re ready.’

‘I wasn’t trying to be sneaky Mr. Potter; that was just curiosity as I know a child will be conceived within the year.’

‘Okay, but I’ll put a statement out when we’re pregnant.’

‘Fair enough, why you are here though, can you tell me how your relationship with your godfather is? I ask mainly because from what I know and heard, you are two very different men, so again I’m just curious.’

‘We are different; I like to wind Harry up which I do quite a bit.’

‘Yes, he will embarrass me whenever the chance comes around, but he makes me laugh. With my life, especially over the last seven years, I’ve had very little to laugh about. As Neville Longbottom said to me not long ago, the only time he saw me laugh was on the quidditch pitch, especially when we won. Sirius will tell me stories about what he was like as a student at Hogwarts, what my dad got up to, their detentions, the trouble they got up to. I don’t know much about my parents so it’s nice to hear anything, but hearing the things my dad did to end up in detentions is always amusing to hear.’

‘There are a lot of books that mention your parents, I’m sure you could find information.’

‘True, but when I first entered the magical world and found out that my parents were murdered the last thing I wanted was to read about how they died. I said it once, to a friend, what kid wants to read about how his parents were murdered by Voldemort.’

‘So that’s true, you didn’t know that about your parents until you started at Hogwarts?’

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded, ‘No, I didn’t, I didn’t even know their names. My…relatives were not nice people, they hated me and they hated magic. My mother’s sister was a bitch who was jealous of my mother, they hated each other which got worse when my mother attended Hogwarts. There was not one bit of love or affection in that house, I was basically their slave. As they said, they wanted to beat the magic out of me. Now I will allow that to be published but I don’t want any type of lies, twisted facts, or innuendoes to go with it. Right now I’m trying to forget that part of my life ever existed, I don’t want to keep being reminded of it.’

‘Which I understand, but from what I found out and heard, you were placed there for protection. Your mother’s sacrifice gave you a protection of love, which is rare, but it also gave you a blood protection. So you’re saying there was no love, and from what I know about this it would mean that protection of love would not have worked.’

‘True, it would not have, as they hated me and Petunia hated my mother. But the blood protection didn’t work either, it never worked. First was Petunia was adopted, so she wasn’t blood and second, Voldemort made himself with my blood so if there was a protection then he had the same protection. Those facts only came to light not long ago but from what I have found out when casting protection wards you see them shimmer the moment they are done, these would not have worked which should have been obvious. Anyway, all that can be published, but I would like the main story on the front page to be about my marriage and how I’m very happy with my partner, I am looking forward to a wonderful and fulfilling life with this person, along with a family as well.’

Harry and Sirius stood, but so did the man who shook both hands then watched the hero of the wizarding world leave. But hearing what Harry Potter said about the protection gave him ideas for a great story, especially since the young hero said it could be published.

Sirius and Harry left the Daily Prophet, but instead of heading straight home they decided to look for some furniture for the house that way Sirius could return the old furniture back to Grimmauld place. Harry could still see his friends there; that way no one will ever know about his home which will give Harry, Severus and Sirius some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred and George Weasley were almost finished repairing their shop and stocking up on their products. They both believed it would only be another couple of weeks before they could finally open WWW. They were having their breakfast in the flat upstairs above the shop when the morning post owl arrived. Fred stuck a knut in its pouch while George removed the Daily Prophet.

‘Hey look, Harry got married,’ George grinned.

‘Great, who too?’

‘It doesn’t say, just that’s he’s happy and his mother signed the contract when she was pregnant. We’re going to have to pay a visit to our wonderful benefactor to find out who snagged the saviour.’

‘If he didn’t publish it then I doubt he will tell us George. Oh but mum and Ginny aren’t going to be happy.’

‘Harry never paid Ginny any attention, but our little sister is just too pushy for Harry.’

‘She’s not his type at all and by the sound of this article that Harry and his…partner wrote they are very similar. I wonder who it is, male or female?’

‘My dear Fred, Harry is definitely gay, so it’s male if he’s happy. I did try to tell Ginny that once, she never took any notice.’

‘Our baby brother is growing up Georgie, very soon he will be a daddy.’

‘Yeah, he will Freddy, another little Potter running around.’

At the Burrow Arthur just removed the Daily Prophet from the owl, ‘Damn.’

‘Arthur, what is it?’ Molly raced over.

‘Harry, he’s married and he says he’s happy.’

‘Albus said the signature from Sirius wouldn’t stick, so he knew someone must have signed the marriage contract. He only explained that after I told him Harry had removed the Potter ring from the vault. I really thought he was going to marry Ginny especially when I saw him remove the Potter ring from Gringotts. We have a year before we can convince him to divorce and marry Ginny.’

‘But he said he’s happy, that he knows they will have a long life together.’

‘Who will have a long life together?’ Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

‘Harry, he’s married,’ Arthur said grumpily.

‘Good, hope whoever it is treats him okay,’ Charlie yawned missing the looks from his sister, brother, parents and Hermione.

‘He was supposed to marry me,’ Ginny whined but she also made it look like she was upset.

‘He doesn’t feel that way about you Ginny, I think you need to find someone else. Who did he marry anyway, someone Sirius picked out?’ Charlie asked.

‘They don’t say, Harry doesn’t want to release that information as they are both private people.’

‘I’m going to write to Harry, find out who he married. But if it’s someone Sirius picked out then it doesn’t sound like a person that would care if their name was in the paper,’ Hermione said.

‘Sirius didn’t pick, Lily Potter did when she was still pregnant. She left information for Harry.’

‘I’m going to write and congratulate him, I just hope he’s happy. Anyway, I’ve got to go, big day,’ Charlie said grabbing some toast then heaving the house.

‘We’ll never get his money now,’ Ginny said angrily.

‘In a years’ time then we make sure he divorces this person, some bitch that wants to be known as Mrs. Potter, I bet anything,’ Molly growled.

~~  
Harry decided he would return the furniture to Grimmauld place in case anyone turned up now he’s marriage was out in the open. Sirius stayed at their real home and was going to set up their new furniture.

Harry just finished putting his old bed back in the bedroom at Grimmauld place; he was heading downstairs when he heard the floo. Harry smiled hugely as he walked down the stairs because he had a feeling he knew who it would be and he was right.

‘What a wonderful day Dumbledore.’

‘Harry, you sound very cheerful, what brought this on?’

As if you didn’t know Harry thought to himself, ‘Oh being married to a wonderful person, my mother definitely knew how to pick the right person. So what brings you here?’

‘To explain that your father actually wanted you to bond with Miss Weasley.’

‘Never, she is not right for me; I explained that to Sirius when you asked, so I told him what my type was. Anyway, so you understand another reason Ginny isn’t right for me apart from we’re complete opposites and I would probably hex her every time she yelled. Now that I’m a lot more powerful she wouldn’t stand a chance against me. Really, she needs someone like her, loud, too loud for my taste and someone that doesn’t mind red heads. Another reason she’s not right for me, I see a red head and I think of my mother, that would put a damper on any romantic feelings, don’t you think? Anyway, I’m just so happy that I’m all over the place right now, what I was saying is that I’m gay, Ginny doesn’t have, let’s say the right attributes that would attract me, you can relate to that can’t you Dumbledore, you are gay or were. Hey, if you don’t have sex for half your life does that still make you gay?’

‘You dated Miss Chang Harry, so I doubt you are gay.’

‘That one date was a disaster, but I kept thinking about those times. All that was going on, Voldemort naturally, but that bitch Umbridge then fudge, all that really made it hard for me to think about my sexuality. But I did have a suspicion not long after my date with Cho, I found myself drooling over this bloke, the following year I kept having dreams about him. Anyway, since I married a bloke I can tell you now that I am definitely gay, the sex is great, best feeling in the world and what he does to me, hmmm. Anyway, Sirius is waiting for me; we’re going to see Teddy, Remus and Tonks. We’re out more than in now a days, so if you want to catch us might be best if you owl first,’ Harry deliberately turned his back to pick up his bag, he felt it instantly, Dumbledore was trying to push past his barriers to see who he was married to, ‘Won’t work Dumbledore, my occlumency shield are impenetrable and really, that was rather rude of you, I do not appreciate you doing that. Now me,’ Harry turned back and glared, ‘I could probably get past yours, do you really want me to find all your dirty little secrets. Your secrets would make great reading, to some anyway. So how about you head back to your little office where you feel like your important because as of now, you are nothing to me,’ Harry smirked then he turned on the spot vanishing from Grimmauld place, but he did that to show Dumbledore a bit of his power. No one can apparate or disapparate from inside Grimmauld place, similar to Hogwarts, yet Harry just vanished right before Albus Dumbledore’s eyes.

Harry stepped into his house to see Sirius sitting on the sofa, but on the small table in front of him was piles of letters.

‘Well, we said we’d get responses about my marriage,’ Harry chuckled then sat down beside his godfather.

‘Why are you so happy about all this, you hate the mail you get now?’

‘Dumbledore popped in, I really put him in his place. First going on about Ginny not being my type and how I explained that to you, then how my mother knew who would be perfect. Finally I told him I was gay, he didn’t believe or he did and pretended he didn’t. So I explained how I had dreams about some bloke but now I’m married to a bloke the sex was the best. Anyway, I deliberately turned around to grab my bag, he tried to enter my mind, couldn’t get past my barriers. I threatened to do the same and learn all his little secrets and publish them. The look on his face was very amusing.’

‘You are James’ son, I know you’re more like Lily but now and again you will do or say something that is so like James. I wonder how the red heads are taking the news?’

‘I’m sure we’ll hear, if we haven’t already,’ Harry waved his hand at the pile of letters. He sorted through them until he found one with familiar handwriting, ‘Let’s see what she has to say.’

‘Hermione?’ 

‘Yep,’ Harry unfolded the letter and read, ‘Dear Harry, I’ll be popping in later today, but why didn’t you invite your best friends to the wedding, Ron’s not happy, he thought he would be best man on the day you married. I am curious to know who your mother bonded you with, I know she was close to the Bones’; and the Longbottom’s, so is it Susan or Neville? It has to be one of them as I can’t think of anyone else your mother would bond you with. Anyway, we’ll talk when we get there, oh Ginny is so heartbroken, you know she loves you Harry, I still believe you should have given her a chance. You could have dated over the next couple of years and I’m sure you would have developed feelings for her. She’s loved you since she was eleven, right now she’s in her room crying her eyes out. Anyway, see you very soon, love Hermione.’

‘What a load of shit, she really tries to lay it on doesn’t she,’ Sirius shook his head, ‘Sorry mate, I know it must hurt thinking how your friends betrayed you.’

‘It does, but I have you, Sev, Teddy, Remus and Tonks, I also have my real friends and I am going to get Luna and Neville here soon so they can hear everything. That is one thing I know about those two, if I tell them something in confidence they will never tell anyone, they would never betray me.’

‘They are true friends, now let’s get stuck into all your fan mail, but check for curses from all the girls you’ve upset, hearts are breaking all around the magical world today. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world is taken.’

Harry scowled at Sirius who gave his bark like laughter which made Harry smile, he could never stay mad at his godfather and Sirius knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Sirius were sitting on one of the sofa’s in Grimmauld place; both had a drink in their hand. If anyone saw them it looked like they were just two family members sitting in their home enjoying their time together and that’s what Harry and Sirius wanted everyone to believe, they didn’t want anyone to pick up the fact that they didn’t live here anymore. 

It was only an hour and three drinks later that Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. Harry and Sirius noticed Hermione automatically look at the ring on Harry’s left hand, but again Harry had it facing down.

‘You’re missed celebrating with me; I’ll celebrate with my lover tonight. Oh I can’t wait to get back into bed with my lover.’

‘Will you stop that Harry, it’s been a while since I’ve had a shag and all you two do is shag and then talk about it, that frustrates me.’

‘Might stop you winding me up all the time Sirius. Anyway, aren’t my friends going to congratulate me on my wonderful loving marriage?’

‘Yes, congratulations, but you could have at least invited us,’ Hermione said stiffly.

‘It was private and that’s how we both wanted it.’

‘I won’t congratulate you as I believe you should have dated Ginny, you are perfect for each other,’ Ron said.

Harry burst out laughing making Sirius laugh, ‘He’s kidding right, there is no way in hell she is perfect for me, my lover is perfect for me.’

‘That’s harsh Harry, can’t you see Ginny is upset. Now after the year you divorce this person and marry Ginny, then you will see how right she is for you,’ Hermione said.

‘Do you really think you can tell me what to do, you really are up yourself if you believe that. Now as to what you said, it will never happen, I love my lover, now let me tell you why I could never look at her like that. There are a few reasons, one really important one. First though, if she yelled like she does…a lot, I would hex her so badly she would end up a mute, I hate yelling and I hate bossy people, she’s like your mum Ron, too bossy, always trying to control everything and everyone. Me, I control my life and everything that goes on, in or around my life. Another reason, she’s a red head, don’t get me wrong, I have a lot of red headed friends but I could never date one. If I was trying to snog a red head I would think of my mother.’

‘Harry’s fat would deflate instantly if he thought of his mother,’ Sirius smirked.

‘True, then just look at her, really, I’ve been felt up by better looking people, but the main reason, something I figured out in fifth year not long after I dated Cho. I started to stare at this person, drooled over this person. The following year all I kept doing was dreaming of this person.’

‘Sexual fantasies, not dreams mate,’ Sirius smirked again.

‘True, I have to try some of those fantasies, might be fun. You would need to leave though Sirius; or you might see my naked arse pumping away.’

Sirius burst out laughing; ‘I saw that with your dad, why would you be any different?’

‘You’re finding out more everyday how much I am like him even if I am still like my mother. But she had instincts about me where my father didn’t. Anyway, back to my main reason, I happen to be gay, love fucking my man into the mattress. But I have to say this, he is huge I could hardly walk the last two mornings.’

‘Harry, you are not gay, you’re confused. You’ve had a bad life and you’re not thinking straight,’ Hermione said in her prissy voice.

‘Really, hey Ron, would you suck cock or take it in the arse?’

‘What!!!? No, of course I wouldn’t neither would you or Sirius.’

‘I do, I love it, I suck his cock dry, then it takes him a while to get up again just so I can feel him hitting the back of my throat. I love that feeling, oh now I’m turning myself on again. I can’t wait until he’s home, expect us to disappear Sirius.’

‘I already knew that would happen Harry, even before he left for work you two were all over each other.’

‘He’s just so perfect, he thinks I am as well,’ Harry grinned then faced his friends or as Harry thought of them now, ex friends, ‘So you see, you lot might as well give it up, we are going to have a wonderful long and loving life together. One thing I love about my husband, he was like me, we were both virgins. That is something Ginny might have to fake as I know she shagged a couple of blokes while we were away, one told me in great details what they did and where they did it. I did ask him if he wanted a relationship with Ginny, he said he didn’t, it was just sex to relieve his stress. You know, that surprised me since you’re mother seems to want all her kids to stay virgins until they marry. You can’t with Charlie; he’s such a free spirit.’

‘That never happened, I’ve been saving myself for you,’ Ginny said sounding upset she even had tears in her eyes.

‘Whoever told you that Harry is lying, Ginny is innocent,’ Ron said making Harry and Sirius burst out laughing again, ‘She is and it’s not funny.’

‘Ron, did you forget about the power boost I got, I was able to see the truth for myself. You see, at first I didn’t believe Michael but I went into his mind and saw they shagging. He did say she wasn’t a virgin at the time though, I never checked for that. So if you have a problem then go speak with Michael and whoever shagged your little sister before him. Anyway, Sirius and I are about to go out, we’ve got plans before my man comes home,’ Harry and Sirius knocked back their drinks before standing up, ‘Oh just so you understand why you’re wrong about me and why I know I’m right, my mother was a seer, she saw all this, who I would marry, who would want me because they love me, not to be used by anyone. Anyway, are you ready Sirius?’

‘I’m ready mate, let’s go,’ Sirius held his hand out to Harry who apparated them out of Grimmauld place. Like normal, they didn’t apparate straight to their home, they went to four places first then headed home where Harry saw Severus waiting, he ran and launched himself into Severus’ arms making Sirius laugh as he walked passed leaving the two men alone who would probably end up in their bedroom.

After exhausting each other, Severus and Harry stayed lying beside each other in the new extra-large bed.

‘You seem very happy when you saw me.’

‘I was and still am, but you left early this morning and got home late last night, so I missed you. But I had a great time today, Dumbledore turned up at Grimmauld place, Sirius and I thought I should replace the furniture just in case. He tried to get into my mind, didn’t work and he could see I wasn’t happy. Then I told him I would find all his dirty little secrets and everyone could read them for himself. I never mentioned the Daily Prophet as we both know he’s going to try and release that story with them first. When I got home there were a pile of letters, one from Hermione saying Ron was upset he wasn’t best man, that Ginny was heartbroken and they would see me soon. Sirius and I had went to Grimmauld place, made it look like we were home, having a few drinks when they stepped out. I couldn’t help myself Sev, I had to laugh when they kept saying I would be perfect for Ginny, then they didn’t believe I was gay, I was confused. Normally I don’t say anything personal but I had to and the look on their faces were priceless.’

‘I’m going to dread this, what did you say?’

‘Hermione was going on about everything I had been through and I couldn’t be gay. So I said to Ron would you suck cock or take it in the arse. When he finally got over his shock I said I love it when my lovers cock is hitting the back of my throat, how I suck him dry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen those three so shocked or quiet before.’

‘I could just imagine the looks I am going to receive when this gets out and the students are back at Hogwarts. But I’m glad Albus realised how powerful you are, but yes, he will put that story out very soon. Draco is ready to release that one we want. So what happened at the Daily Prophet since we never got a chance to talk about that?’

‘I gave them a bit more, about Petunia, how I was treated by my muggle relatives and the protection. I said they can publish that but our marriage was to be the main story on the front page the following day, without your name being mentioned, which it was. I had my ring turned down so they couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t take much for anyone to research to find out it was the Prince ring and you are the last Prince.’

‘I was going to do the same, but I disillusioned it. If anyone saw a ring on my left hand they might put it together.’

‘Yeah, they would, anyway, I’m hungry, I’m sure you are.’

‘Then let’s shower and get downstairs,’ Severus pulled Harry up and instead of walking off he wrapped his arms around his young lover and just stood there staring into intense green eyes, but those green eyes were also staring into intense dark eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Severus stepped into the kitchen just as Sirius had finished preparing dinner so the three men sat down, eating as they talked.

‘So how long do you think before Albus releases his own statement in some rag of a paper?’ Sirius asked.

‘If he’s as upset and angry as Harry said then I can’t see it being more than a few days. I only saw him once today and he didn’t look very happy. Now he knows I was friends with Lily so the few glances my way weren’t unexpected but he didn’t look suspicious, just curious.’

‘Well, I did let those three know I was married to a man so you might receive some more looks tomorrow. You’ve always been able to keep him out of your mind so I doubt he would try that on you.’

‘He would know it would be pointless. There is something I am concerned about, when he finds out it’s me, he might decide to sack me.’

‘I’m planning on talking to Kingsley about this, how happy we are and how my mother saw us having a great life together. He’s now one of the governors which would need to approve the removal of any staff at Hogwarts, I don’t think he will let that happen unless Dumbledore could prove you were doing something wrong.’

‘The headmaster does need a valid reason to remove a staff member. But I will only be there for the year anyway.’

‘I thought you wanted to remain at Hogwarts,’ Harry said looking surprised.

‘Originally I did, but we are going to be having a child Harry, I would like to spend more than just the odd hour or two with our child. The moment he finds out he will have me doing more patrols and more detentions, anything to keep us apart.’

‘I never thought of that, but he would. He will do anything to try to force a divorce once the year is out. What I don’t get is why he chose Ginny Weasley and why the Weasley’s agreed to this?’ Sirius asked.

‘If they really are just greedy and want my money than they would be the perfect people for him to use. They agree to allowing their daughter to bind herself to me, they all split the money.’

‘Yes, but there has to be more, I just have a feeling that Ginny was picked for a reason. But if he did plan this years ago then he must not have spoken to your parents about this or he would have realised that one of them might work on a marriage contract for you. James never said anything about this to me and he told me everything. The only thing I know he never told me was about Severus also being named godfather but Lily asked James to keep that to himself, so I understand why he never told me that.’

‘Dumbledore said that my father wanted this marriage to Ginny, you would have been told if that was true, so he lied about that.’

‘Even though I believe Sirius would know if your father did this Harry, there might be a chance that your father did do this but did not have time to tell anyone including Sirius. Think about it, Ginny is a full year younger than you are, the prophecy was told to your parents when you were eight months old.’

‘But when the prophecy was made James instantly told me, so every day I was there. Remus and I would go out, trying to gather more information for the order, but we would drop in every day to make sure James, Lily and Harry were alright. Another thing, James would talk to me a lot in private, mainly about Harry, if I would be okay to take him if anything happened to him or Lily. It was three days before they died when I saw them last and that was only because we were busy with the order. If there was some sort of arrangement then James would have told me since he knew Harry would come to me if they died.’

‘Yes, you do make sense and you knew James Potter more than anyone else did. So yes, I believe Albus lied about James agreeing to Harry bonding with Ginny. Another thing, if it was true, then James would have signed the contract, he would not have been able to since Lily and I had already signed one while she was still pregnant.’

‘Sev,’ Harry said softly as he stared at the table, he was trying to gather his thoughts.

Severus and Sirius both stared at Harry who still didn’t look up or spoke, ‘Harry.’

Harry slowly looked up at his husband, ‘You said that Dumbledore has used information about you to make you do things before, things you didn’t want to do. Now if he went as far as used the imperius curse on Sirius, he lied to me about my father then tried to enter my mind, once he knows he is going to publicize that stuff about you.’

‘Yes, he will, it won’t make me divorce you or go back to work for him but he will use it to discredit me and hope the public will make you divorce me.’

‘That won’t happen, like I said today, no one controls my life anymore. We’re married; we’ll work things through like any other couple. Anyway, what if you do it first?’

‘Do what first?’

‘Put your own story out, since I own the Daily Prophet we can make it a special addition. You can put everything in even if you would prefer to keep it private, but when you’re up against a man that will manipulate anyone to get what he wants then he’s going to do it anyway, so do it on your terms. I can add a part saying how I knew all about it before we got married; even Sirius can add that he was told everything before we married. If you do this before him people will read the true facts and not lies which he is bound to do.’

‘It might be hard Severus but Harry has a point. The moment he knows he will try to make you out to be the worst death eater there was. People would read his lies and believe him if he got it out first. Harry will be pressured from all sides to divorce you and take your child away from you.’

‘There are a lot you two do not know about my life as a death eater.’

‘Sirius and I have dealt with death eaters Sev; we know what they did, what they were ordered to do. Look at Neville’s parents, what Bellatrix did to them. We know you must have done stuff, but you regret it and you changed sides, then you agreed to keep me safe even though I was your enemies son. I think if everyone reads that I forgave you for your past and Sirius did, then it’s not up to anyone else to judge you.’

‘I know you make sense, he would lie and he would twist the facts. Bellatrix is dead so for all we know he might try to make it sound like I was involved with the torture of the Longbottom’s, which I wasn’t.’

‘Before Severus does this Harry, speak with Kingsley. We were told by the minister that Severus would receive no punishments and that came down to the fact he did help protect you over the last seventeen years and the fact that he became a spy for our side during the first war. But what I would like to know is could the public force Kingsley to make Severus stand trial now even though he was cleared.’

‘Okay, I’ll make sure first. I might have protected my money from him but he’s not going to stop trying to make me marry her after the year is out and he will use any means to achieve that, including leading the charge to have Severus locked up, which I won’t let happen.’

‘Speak with the minister, if we can determined that I won’t be locked up which would make you single in every way apart from legally, then I will start writing my story. It is not going to be nice to read, for anyone and I sometimes believe my good deeds do not make up for all my bad deeds, that I should have been punished for my part in the first war.’

‘You don’t deserve punishment Sev, you’re role was one of the most dangerous because you could have been discovered at any time and we all know what Voldemort would have done to you if that happened.’

‘As Harry said before Severus, if he can forgive you than that’s all you should be concerned about. You did the right thing in the end, that’s all that matters. One more thing, I’m sure Harry could convince the Daily Prophet to get a statement from Albus in regards to you, how you supported him, spied for him even though it put you in danger. Once Albus does that it would be hard to go back on that, don’t you think?’ 

Once Harry saw Severus nod, he sighed in relief, ‘Back to what you were saying Sirius, it does sound like there is a reason why Dumbledore chose Ginny. It was chance that I became friends with Ron and if I had a more normal upbringing then I probably would have friends or knew others. There was no guarantee I would have become friends with Ron even if I was hoping to make friends. No one can make two people like each other, they either do or they don’t. Okay, yes you can not hate someone but that doesn’t mean your closes friends with them. I never actually hated Draco Malfoy but I could never see myself as his friend. Now out of all the eleven year olds I was put in with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, but I could have been put in with any of the others. More things are occurring to me now I know the truth, why Ron seemed to agree with me about anything, why he always seemed to sit beside me before anyone else got a chance. Think about it, I was known as the boy-who-lived, yet no one else really tried to get close to me and I believe it was because Ron was always there.’

Sirius and Severus both nodded, they realised Harry was right, Albus Dumbledore had made sure that Ron was going to be friends with Harry by making sure they spent as much time together as they could.


	16. Chapter 16

When Severus left the following morning Harry wrote a letter to Kingsley and to his two real friends, Neville and Luna then sent his owl on his way. Sirius and Harry decided to go shopping again, they had all the basics but Harry wanted his home to look more like a home, but he also wanted to get some frames for the pictures of him and Severus. He had to be careful about having them developed or word will reach Dumbledore about Severus and none of them wanted that yet, they needed time.

By the time Harry and Sirius returned, the large tawny Harry owned was sitting on his perch, three letters were on the table waiting for them. Harry and Sirius decided to put everything away first before Harry read his letters.

‘Kingsley said I can see him tomorrow at ten and he’s looking forward to asking me about my marriage.’

‘He’s going to ask who you’re married to.’

‘I trust Kingsley, but I’m going to explain some so he knows, he will realise why we want it kept secret,’ Harry opened the next two letters, ‘Both Neville and Luna will be here tomorrow night for dinner and they’re curious as to whom I’m married to.’

‘I only spoke with Neville once, a nice young man and very much like his mother. I never spoke to Luna though, she looked a bit strange.’

‘Oh she is, but that’s Luna, you take her the way she is and I love her personality, it’s just perfect for her.’

‘So are you going to explain everything to them?’

‘Yes, I trust them and in mum’s letter she said we could. I will leave it up to them if they want to help, but I have a feeling they will. I wanted to ask you something though, about what we were talking about last night, the reason behind his choice.’

‘Yes, I mean he could have chosen anyone that was close to him and someone more your type which would have been easier for him to try and manipulate both of us into agreeing. I’m stumped though, why Ginny Weasley, okay, money would help the Weasley’s but he had to approach them about this so he must have thought they would go with it. Before I escaped Azkaban you spent a lot of time at their home, did you notice anything?’

‘Well, I know Ginny is like her mother in every way, she’s the only one out of all the kids that is like Molly. Bill is like his father, serious and looks like Arthur, but he does have a temper which is Molly Weasley all over. Charlie is not like either of them, apart from looks and the red hair, the twins are like you and dad really, so not serious like Arthur, not strict and loud like Molly. Percy is really odd compared to the others, his really ambitious and loves rules, like Hermione, but he resembles both his parents. Ron is a bit like his mother and father, has a temper like his mother but he’s also more serious like his father and I also see some of his parents in him. Ginny is the only one that resembles her mother and is nothing at all like her father. 

Now I know Bill and Charlie are close even if they are very different, the twins, well they’re the twins, Percy spent a lot of time alone, so did Ron, but they did speak with their father when they wanted something, but Ginny spent a lot of time with her mother, she never asked her father for anything it was always her mother. Now if you think about it, most girls like Ginny, being the only girl in the family would be more spoilt but you would think she would have a closer relationship with her father, but she doesn’t. I don’t know Sirius, they all have very different personalities, a bit of both their parents, all but Ginny who is her mother all over. It’s not the looks, it’s her personality, she is all her mother and nothing at all like her father. Apart from that I can’t think of anything else.’

‘You know, I might do some digging on Molly and Arthur, try to find anything on them from around the time your parents died. I know Molly is a Prewett and I met her two brothers, nice blokes and nothing like Molly at all. They were twins and they remind me a lot of George and Fred.’

‘You do that, I need to see someone. I want to get those pictures developed and I think I know who might do them without telling anyone about Severus.’

‘Just make sure you can trust them Harry or Albus will make Severus’ life hard.’

‘Yeah, I know, but I think Colin will keep our secret. I’m not sure how long I’ll be,’ Harry hugged his godfather then headed out.

Harry stared up at the muggle home, he walked to the door, giving a few knocks, ‘Mr. Creevey, hello, I’m Harry Potter, I was wondering if Colin might be home?’

‘You’re the boy he always talks about, the one that stopped your war.’

‘Um, yeah, I am.’

‘Come in, I’ll call Colin.’

Harry followed Mr. Creevey into a nice living room before he headed to another part of the house.

‘Harry,’ an excited voice called as Colin and Dennis ran into the living room.

‘Hey, sorry for just dropping in but I need a favour.’

‘Wow, the saviour needs a favour, from me.’

‘Colin, Harry okay, I hate those names.’

‘Sorry Harry, but sit, tell me what you want.’

Harry sat and even though Dennis was sitting with his brother, his parents were also in the room.

‘Did you see the Daily Prophet?’

‘No, I haven’t been into town at all in the last week. Have they been lying about you again?’

‘They can’t lie about me anymore, I found out I own it, so I gave them some new rules to follow.’

‘Wow, why did they lie before then?’ Dennis asked.

‘I was underage and Sirius was thought to be a murderer, they were able to get away with it. But think about, it was mainly Skeeter that lied, I already said she can’t work there anymore or send in any articles. Anyway, I got married a couple of days ago,’ Harry held up his hand to show the ring.

‘Congratulations,’ Colin and Dennis both hugged Harry in their excitement making Harry laugh.

‘Thanks, there’s a lot I can’t talk about just yet. But I found out my mother signed the marriage contract when she was still pregnant with me. Anyway, I need this kept secret because there’s someone dangerous that is trying to make me marry someone else; he even used the imperius curse on Sirius to sign his contract. This man is manipulative and he’s actually stole from me over the years, the goblins only just told me.’

‘But the imperius curse is illegal, why don’t you have him arrested?’ Dennis asked.

‘We would but Sirius never saw who did it, but we knew who it was and it was at the house we used for the order of the phoenix and it’s protected. There aren’t a lot of people that can get into that house.’

‘That’s your godfather’s house, right?’ Colin asked excitedly.

‘Yeah, we live there. Anyway, we had pictures taken when I got married, only me, Sirius who conducted the ceremony and my husband was there. You know me, I like my privacy, he’s the same. The thing is, he could be hurt if this man found out before we’re ready to tell everyone. He’s going to put out his story in the Daily Prophet and it will shock a lot of people, but to me, he was one of the bravest people in the war. He did so much for so long and he was in constant danger, he could have been killed or tortured if he was found out, probably tortured first then killed. Voldemort was sadistic and he would have been cruel if he knew.’

‘Marrying someone brave like you would be a perfect match. When you mentioned marriage contract I remembered reading about those. Being muggleborns we don’t have anything like that in the muggle world so I wanted to find out.’

‘I only just found out, Sirius told me after this man wanted him to sign the contract but Sirius wanted to ask me first, which I’m glad he did. This man wanted me to marry a girl, I’m gay so that would not have worked, but they only want it for my money. Another thing, this man knew about the Potter fortune yet he never told me, I knew nothing about it until recently. Anyway, what I was hoping is that you would develop my wedding pictures but you have to give your word not to tell anyone who I’m married to or it will be world news by tonight.’

‘We promise Harry, you saved our lives, we owe you.’

‘You don’t owe me Colin, neither do you Dennis. Even though both of you should not have snuck back as you were under age, you both did good, took a few down yourselves. But death eaters kill and they tried to kill you. I’m just glad I could shield you in time. So you’ll keep my secret?’

‘Yes,’ Colin and Dennis said together and Harry knew they would. They might get excited and always treat him as the hero, but they were good kids. So Harry held his camera out to Colin who took it in his shaking hands then Harry followed the two boys to another part of the house ready to see his wedding pictures.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Remember, not a word,’ Harry smirked.

‘We won’t, but I can’t wait to see who you got married to since you said it was a man. I know a lot of girls that liked you, Ginny was always going on about marrying you one day.’

‘She’s the one they tried to force me to marry, but remember, secret.’

‘Don’t worry Harry, you’re secrets are safe with us,’ Colin went back to developing the pictures then explained to Harry the spell needed to make the pictures move and he was still underage for another month, so Harry cast the spell on the film then watched as the blond boy went about his work.

‘When did you work out you were gay Harry?’ Dennis asked.

‘I had a suspicion right after my disastrous date with Cho Chang, then I started to have dreams about this man, who is the one I’m married to by the way.’

‘Professor Snape,’ Colin shouted as he stared down at the first picture.

‘Yes, but you know he only acted like a mean teacher, he’s actually very nice and funny. He was best friends with my mother and he was also my other godfather. My mother wanted to give me time so she asked Severus if he would sign the marriage contract but if we wanted to separate after the year we could, but neither of us want that. We’ve become very close and it’s only been a few days.’

‘But didn’t your godfather hate Snape?’ Dennis asked.

‘He did, my father hated Severus as well. But Sirius, Severus and I spoke not long after the war, we got everything out in the open and now those two are friends. They both want to protect me from this manipulative man and are willing to do anything to keep me safe, just like Severus has been doing for years. He saved my life dozens of times without me even realising it. But it’s a nice picture, isn’t it?’

‘He’s smiling; I’ve never seen him smile.’

‘You will soon, and I’ll get you both at the house to see the real Severus Snape. We’re just settling into married life and a life without Voldemort,’ the two boys shuddered, ‘Come on you two, he’s dead, you can’t still be scared of his name.’

‘He was just so evil Harry, how come you were able to stay calm when facing him?’ Dennis said in awe.

‘I’ve faced him many times, but one thing, I was never going to let him see I was scared, even if I was. Yes, he was evil, the worst dark wizard in history and all of us were determined to stop him and all of us did, including you two. If I didn’t have the help I had I would not have been able to stop him. Everyone, you two, the rest of the DA, the order of the phoenix, the staff, Sirius, Severus, everyone, all of you gave me the chance to finish him off. You, both of you are just as much of heroes as I am even if I don’t see myself as a hero. I had no choice but to do it as I was the one the prophecy mentioned, everyone else had a choice to walk away, but you chose to fight, that to me makes you more a hero than I am.’

‘Wow, Harry Potter is calling us a hero Dennis.’

‘Yeah, he is.’

Harry smiled at the two boys, it wouldn’t matter what he said to them, they just thought of Harry as their hero. He might be used to the looks, but what he said was true, everyone that fought were the real heroes because they could have walked away but they didn’t.

Harry allowed Colin to make copies for himself but the two boys gave a wizard’s oath that they would not show them to anyone or tell anyone who Harry was married to. Harry hugged his friends, shook their parents hands before heading home.

Harry stepped into the house but couldn’t hear anything, he looked around and realised Sirius must have gone out. So Harry got the frames he had purchased that morning then started to put his wedding pictures in them, placing them around the house, including one next to their bed. But the one Colin had enlarged was now hanging above the fireplace in the living room.

Harry couldn’t stop staring at the picture, the look that he was giving Severus and the look Severus was giving him it showed true feelings. They really did look like two men very much in love.

‘My mother knew,’ Harry smiled.

‘Knew what?’

Harry looked up to see Severus leaning against the door, his arms folded, ‘Us, that we had feelings for each other. Come look,’ Harry smiled then watched as his husband stared up at the picture, ‘I had Colin Creevey develop them for me, but both Creevey boys gave me a wizards oath that they will keep our secret.’

‘When people see this they will think you placed a cheering charm on me.’

‘You allowed your real feelings to show Sev, it’s nice.’

‘We do look…nice together,’ Severus pulled Harry into his arms then stared into his green eyes, ‘We are…nice together.’

Harry smiled, ‘We are.’

‘Albus was in a foul mood today, I went to speak with him about some of the work we’re doing and saw him writing, he quickly covered it. I have a feeling it’s the story he’s going to put out about you, or try to put out.’

‘He might not be able to use the Prophet, but one of the others will print his story. I’ve got an appointment with Kingsley in the morning, Neville and Luna are coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I have been thinking about Fred, George and Charlie, imagine if they knew the truth then if any of the other Weasley’s say anything it wouldn’t look very good having three support me and the others lie. I don’t want to use them for that, but those three are good friends and they should know the truth.’

‘Then think about it as you know it will cause problems for the Weasley family, but yes, they should know what is going on. While I had time today I started to write down some of my life, it is not going to be handled well at all.’

‘It’s like what happened with Draco Sev, he was threatened or Voldemort would have killed him and his mother. You were a kid who was tricked and manipulated into joining the death eaters and that is why Kingsley said you wouldn’t be punished. When you became an adult you changed sides so really, anything you did before seventeen is not relevant as they believe that being young you did not know what you were getting in to.’

‘How can you have such faith in me Harry, the way I treated you was…’ Severus broke off as Harry’s finger covered his mouth.

‘Because I am one of the few fortunate people that know the real you, you proved to be a good man Sev, and like I said to Colin and Dennis, you are one of the most courageous men I’ve ever met.’

‘You have me believing I deserve a good life Harry and you are also making me fall in love with you, even after a few days.’

Harry smiled, ‘I feel the same, I said it to the Creevey boys today, I’m falling in love with you. Our hidden feelings that we completely denied are now coming forth. I felt it Sev, the moment we bonded, we are meant to be. And I will move hell itself to make sure no one tries to break us up.’

‘You are a very special person Harry, you see the good in people when they do not see it in themselves, just like your mother could. She would be very proud of you.’

‘I hope my parents are proud of me.’

‘Since it seems Sirius had gone out, how about we cook dinner?’

‘Sounds good, I’m not sure where he’s gone, but I do know he will come home, eventually. One thing though, when Sirius mentioned having the Daily Prophet ask Dumbledore about how you helped, how your role was vital. If he does that then you might not have to release your story, unless you want to.’

‘Yes, if he did show support then trying to put out another story about me might make people suspicious. I will think about it while I have time and I still have to write down everything; that will take a while. We’re only keeping our secret just now, once I’m pregnant then I will decide how long I will remain at Hogwarts. Now come on love.’

Severus took Harry’s hand as they walked into the kitchen together and started to prepare dinner. They cooked enough for Sirius knowing he will probably eat whenever he arrived but they were curious as to where he is and what he was doing and if he had anything to do with Albus Dumbledore and his plans.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stepped into the outer office of the ministry of magic when he was immediately shown in.

‘Harry, well look at you, you are happy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your eyes so bright before,’ Kingsley hugged Harry making him laugh.

‘I am happy Kingsley, more than I could believe, he makes me happy.’

‘Ah, so you married a man, you know, I always had a feeling you were gay, we can usually tell who are like us.’

‘I did think that about you, but it’s not something you can come right out and ask.’

‘No, it’s not, do I get to know who snagged the saviour?’

‘You will, but there’s a few things I need to discuss first, some not so pleasant.’

‘Then let’s sit and you can explain,’ Kingsley gestured to the sofa’s where both men sat, his secretary brought in a tray of tea and biscuits, she smiled at Harry before she left, ‘So what is going on in your life now?’

‘More than I wish, I am truly happy about my marriage and it was my mother that arranged it. The thing is Kingsley, my mother was a seer. She saw a lot, but she knew I would be happy with him. Now Sirius was approached by Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley about signing the contract for me to marry Ginny Weasley. Sirius said he wouldn’t until he spoke with me which I’m pleased about, so I explained I was gay and who would be my type, opposite to who he would have picked.’

‘Being gay would make a marriage between you impossible; you would not have been able to get her pregnant.’

‘No, I think about it and shudder. Anyway, Sirius told them no, then we got a visit from the man who my mother had arranged for me to marry. I was shocked at first, so was Sirius, but now, it’s only been a few days and I’m already madly in love with him, he is with me as well. Now he comes the part that might be hard to believe and we have no proof or we would do something.’

‘Oh this doesn’t sound good.’

‘It’s not; Sirius was at Grimmauld place, packing up some books. We don’t live there we just let everyone think we do. When Sirius was placing books on the floor someone used the imperius curse on him to make him sign the contract for me to marry Ginny. Every time he signed his signature disappeared, so this person fled. Sirius notified me straight away and my husband. We know who it was but we haven’t got proof.’

‘Makes sense to believe it was Molly or Albus, but why would they use an unforgivable, that is going a bit far.’

‘We know Dumbledore stole from me over the years, the goblins gave me proof. We’re not sure why they want this marriage; we haven’t worked that out yet. But my mother left a letter in the vault explaining that Ginny doesn’t really care about me, she wants my money, so does all the Weasley’s except Fred, George and Charlie. They also want what my name will bring them. Dumbledore was seen storming out of the castle not long after the imperius curse was used on Sirius. We believed he was trying to find out who I was bonded to. As you know, if the parents, guardians and the intended decide to break the contract they could, but those files are sealed to everyone else. We’re not sure if he will try to find someone to unseal them, my mother wrote he won’t. The thing is he is going to say some things about me to make me out to be the next Voldemort.’

‘Even if Albus did this, which sounds like he did, he could use the imperius curse on someone but it won’t allow that someone to see those files. The blood of the intended and the guardians are the only way that can unseal those files.’

‘That’s good to know because he will make my husband out to be worse than what some believe. I should explain who he is then ask you something.’

‘Harry, if it’s Severus then that’s not a surprise to me.’

‘How in the name of merlin did you know?’

‘I saw a few looks from you aimed at him and I do know he was friends with your mother. He also helped keep you safe for years, did more than anyone else would have done, unless they were close to you. But he went above and beyond in my opinion.’

‘He did and yes it’s Sev. Now you said he won’t receive any punishment for his past, it was before he became of age.’

‘Yes and even though sometimes younger people can still be punished what he did for the last seventeen years is what kept him out of Azkaban.’

‘Can that be changed, could you be forced to make him stand trial if some disturbing information came to light? It was before he became an adult and you know he was threatened during that time.’

‘Once someone has been cleared then no, they cannot stand trial again. Now we don’t know the whole truth about Severus so someone could try to manipulate the system to say he is being tried for new crimes that wasn’t covered before. But I doubt people will support that not if they knew you support him and from your article you are happy with him. Now why are you asking this?’

‘Dumbledore has used this information to make Severus do things in the past, things he didn’t want to do. Once he knows who I’m married to we believe he will release this information to make Severus seem like he was the worst death eater there was, he will do that in the hope he will face trial then hope I will divorce him, which I won’t. Like what Severus said, Bellatrix is the one that tortured the Longbottom’s, but Albus could make it seem like Severus was involved, which he wasn’t. You see, I thought it would be best if Severus put his story out himself that way it would be the truth and not lies or any type of twisted facts by Dumbledore. He agreed but we were worried what could happen. I won’t let him stand trial Kingsley, he saved me so many times and if he didn’t then we know Voldemort would still be here. It was me the prophecy mentioned; I had to be the one to finish him, no one else.’

‘I will give a written wizards oath that he will not face trial or be punished in anyway because you are right, if he didn’t save you most of us would probably be dead. But it’s a smart idea, having him release the story, but can you guarantee the paper won’t print lies?’

‘I own the Daily Prophet, I found out not long ago and already explained my new rules.’

‘Oh Harry, this will help, the Daily Prophet is the biggest and most respected paper in our country. Why did they lie about you before?’

‘I was under age and Sirius was believed to be a murderer, they could get away with it. But it was only Skeeter that did and she can no longer work for the Prophet. I don’t think it will stop her, so a bit of information, she’s an unregistered animagi, she turns into a beetle. That is how she used to get all those stories about me.’

‘Then she will do a year for not registering, but it could be longer depending on how long she has been an animagi, it also goes on the fact she used her animagi to spy and make money as a reporter, even aurors have to register and they need permission to use an animagi to spy for their job. Sirius wasn’t given any type of punishment because he was planning on registering but when the prophecy came to light he did use his animagus form to gather information for the order. But about Molly and Ginny, surely they would know a marriage wouldn’t work if you’re gay.’

‘They don’t care, they want the money, but I had my vaults sealed using blood wards, just in case. Sirius brought this up the other night, why is Dumbledore so adamant about Ginny. If you think about this logically, if he wanted money and making me marry someone he can manipulate then why not chose someone that would be compatible with me. Ginny and I are in no way compatible even if I wasn’t gay, she’s too much like her mother. Anyway, as a governor, you could stop Dumbledore sacking Severus if it came to that, couldn’t you?’

‘I could, I would need a damn good reason why Severus should be sacked. But that brings me to something I want to ask you. Would you consider being a governor yourself? You said it so many times Harry, you love Hogwarts, you want to make sure there is always the right people running it. The students, especially the younger ones can easily be tricked or manipulated, we need good people to make sure that doesn’t happen. And going on what you’ve said about Albus, then he should be watched.’

‘You’ve got me because you’re right, I do want to make sure Hogwarts has the right people running it. Now Dumbledore should have done more over the years, he didn’t, but he was a presence that everyone needed during those times. We can’t let his name and reputation hurt Hogwarts or the students.’

‘Then from now you are a governor of Hogwarts. But what you said about Ginny being picked, you’re right; you two are not suited at all so he should have picked someone more like you. I know Albus and Molly always seemed to talk, whisper, probably about you, even back during the first war Molly was one of Albus’ strongest supporters.’

‘She told me she wasn’t involved in the first order of the phoenix, just her brothers were.’

‘Mad-eye told me that Albus and Molly often went off alone to do some job for the order.’

Harry sat there staring, wondering why Molly Weasley lied about being a member of the order of the phoenix the first time around. It didn’t make sense when people like Mad-eye or others from the original order could have mentioned it. This made Harry wonder if there was more going on than anyone knew.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Sirius were talking while they prepared dinner, Severus still wasn’t home yet but he had arrived later before so they were not that worried, Harry only a little.

Harry had charmed his pictures to keep them hidden until he could explain to his friends who he was married to. He knew Neville and Luna would accept his marriage and Snape; they just might be a bit shocked.

When Harry heard his charm go off telling him someone was approaching his place, he hurried to the door opening it just before Neville knocked.

‘Wow, you look good mate, really happy.’

‘Married life agrees with me, come in,’ Harry allowed his friends to enter then, ‘I want you to officially meet my godfather. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, this is Sirius Black.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Luna,’ Sirius shook her hand, then turned to Neville, ‘You too Neville and you sure look like your mum.’

‘So I’ve been told and it’s nice to meet you as well Mr. Black.’

‘Call me Sirius; we’re practically family with the way Harry talks about you two. Now would you like a drink, from firewhiskey to butterbeer or even a cup of tea?’

‘Butterbeer please Sirius,’ Luna smiled.

‘Same.’

‘Let’s sit while Sirius gets out drinks,’ Harry hugged his friends making Neville laugh, Luna just smiled like always, ‘So yes, I’m married, to a man who makes me very happy. But you don’t seem surprised, either of you.’

‘I told Neville ages ago you were gay Harry, it was easy to see. I also told Neville who you liked when we were at Hogwarts.’

‘Is she right?’ Neville raised his eyebrows.

‘Who did she say I liked?’

‘Professor Snape, you would get this dreamy look when you stared at him, then you wrecked your potion if he looked at you.’

Harry pointed his wand at the pictures, ‘Yes it’s Sev and we are extremely happy.’

‘So you’re not worried about the age difference?’ Neville asked staring at the pictures.

‘No, you know how I always felt older, well to me, Sev is the perfect age.’

‘Here you go,’ Sirius floated drinks to everyone then sat beside Harry, ‘They are happy, you see them two together and you can’t help noticing how much they are alike but how good they are for each other. Now Severus and I never liked each other as students, but we’ve become close.

‘Harry has what he always wanted and his happy, I like it when Harry is happy,’ Luna said then sipped her drink.

‘It was hard to get a smile out of Harry, now look at him, he has a big goofy grin stuck on his face,’ Neville, Harry and Sirius laughed.

‘He’s been like that since the morning after the wedding night.’

‘Ah, so a lot of sex has put that look on his face.’

‘A lot of sex, but I can’t believe how happy I am with Sev. There are a few problems, not with me and Sev, but with some others that wanted me to marry someone else. They even tried to get Sirius to sign their contract after he said no; they used the imperius curse on him. I explained to Kingsley this morning, but Sirius never saw who did it so no proof apart from the fact they want me to marry her. So we need you two to keep the part about Sev quiet because this person is going to try and cause trouble for him, probably both of us.’

‘We’ll help in anyway mate, but we’ll keep it secret. But how would they cause trouble?’

‘Two things, Severus’ background, from when he was a real death eater. This person has been using this information to make Severus do stuff for years. The moment he knows who I’m married to he will put that information out to try and make us divorce. Now Kingsley’s helped with the legal stuff, but people might try and force us apart, which they won’t, I love Sev, he loves me.’

‘You know we support you Harry, I want you to keep smiling,’ Luna said.

‘Yeah mate, you’ve got our support. Have you explained this to Hermione and Ron?’

‘Um, this will be hard to believe, but they are in on this Neville. You see, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley want me married to Ginny for my money and my name, to use me. Fred, George and Charlie aren’t involved but the others are. Now Hermione was a friend but she’s now in love with Ron so she’s supporting him. They came to see me at the house they believe we live in, she basically ordered me to divorce Sev and marry Ginny. I let them know exactly how I felt about that.’

‘You know, this doesn’t surprise me. Ron always seemed to make sure everyone knew you were his best mate, he hardly let us get to talk to you.’

‘We’ve been working that out Neville, Harry has been explaining a few things and it seems obvious now, he was making sure he wormed his way into Harry’s life from the moment they met on the train. Anyway, about some information Dumbledore is going to release, we know he’s going to make Harry seem like the next dark lord and he has a good story that some will believe. We’re hoping some of his real friends will step up and support Harry.’

‘You’ve got us, but why would anyone believe you could be dark mate, that’s ridiculous, you protect everyone, not hurt them.’

‘I do, it’s just me, but there’s something only a few people know. I always planned to tell you two I just wanted some time after the war then Sirius explained about the marriage and contracts so we’ve been concentrating on that. You see,’ Harry lifted his hair off his scar, ‘he did use the killing curse that night, but this scar didn’t come from that curse. You know about his horcruxes, but we left one out, me. It’s why I can speak parseltongue, why I used to feel his emotions. Dumbledore is going to use that information to make it seem that living with a piece of his soul inside me for seventeen years will turn me into a dark lord, to be evil.’

‘Then we’ll let everyone know that’s impossible, you even protected McGonagall who is a powerful witch herself, you protect everyone. Apart from that fight you had with Draco Malfoy, I’ve never seen you argue or fight with anyone, except the night of the fighting of course.’

‘Harry is too loveable, he doesn’t have a bad bone in his body, plus his aura is a beautiful shimmering white.’

Harry, Sirius and Neville gaped at Luna, they never knew she could see aura’s but it just gave them a great way for everyone to see the truth. With the right spell an aura could be brought forth so it was seen by all. It only lasts a few minutes, but everyone will see which will show that Harry hasn’t got a dark soul. White aura’s surround people that are pure and good, who will serve and protect and Harry is already known for doing that.

Sirius, Harry, Luna and Neville went into the dining room; Sirius dished everyone up some dinner. Even though they kept talking Harry was becoming worried why Severus hadn’t arrived yet. They were halfway through dinner when he did arrive home and they could see Severus looked tired.

Harry kissed Severus on the cheek, ‘Big day?’

‘Not really, Albus was in one of his moods, even Minerva could not calm him down.’

‘I’ll get your dinner, relax, maybe a nice bath will help,’ Sirius smiled then went to dish Severus up some dinner, then he placed the plate in front of Severus.

‘Hello Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, how are you both?’

‘We’re good sir, thank you.’

‘Hello professor, even though you look tired, your eyes are happy as well,’ Luna smiled.

‘I am happy with Harry.’

‘I have some good news; I will show you after we finish eating.’

‘From your meeting with the minister?’

‘Yep, but did you know Luna can see aura’s?’

‘No, I did not, though it does not surprise me.’

‘Harry has a shimmering white aura, it’s beautiful, yours is almost white professor, just a slight mix of grey, but the white is pulsing more, pushing the grey out.’

‘White?’ Severus swallowed over the lump that came to his throat.

‘You see Sev; a white aura shows you are a good person. You were forced and manipulated, the good you did out-weighs the bad because you did more than a lot of people,’ Harry took Severus hand in his and kissed his palm, ‘You’re a good person Sev, and I love you.’

‘I love you too Harry,’ Severus turned to Luna, ‘Thank you Miss Lovegood.’

‘You’re welcome and if we are now family, you should call me Luna.’

‘Family?’ Severus raised his eyebrows at Harry.

‘I always thought of Luna as my little sister and Neville became my brother. It’s just the way I thought of them. I used to think of Hermione as a sister, now I don’t.’

‘What about Ron?’ Neville asked.

‘No, I thought of him as a mate, but never a brother. That started after he refused to believe I didn’t put my name in the triwizard cup. There were so many times he turned his back on me, or didn’t support me. Until all this came out I did still think of him as a friend, now I know he was just using me. I think of the twins as brothers, we just clicked from the moment we met that’s why I gave them the triwizard winnings to help them start their shop. But you know what,’ Harry smiled at Severus, Sirius, Neville then Luna, ‘I have my family right here, four people I trust with my life and four people I love dearly.’

Severus who was tired smiled at Harry, Sirius squeezed his godson’s hand, Neville smiled at Harry and Luna who sipped her drink but she was smiling at everyone in her usual serene way.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was in a meeting with the editor of the Daily Prophet when a reporter knocked on the door.

‘I have Albus Dumbledore out there, he wants a story published, um, sorry, but it’s on Harry Potter.’

‘It doesn’t get published by this newspaper. Explain to him that the owner will not publish anything on Harry Potter or his friends without approval and he has already said no,’ graham nodded to his reporter who left before he turned back to Harry, ‘Seems you were right.’

‘Yes, that story is a lie and we know why he is doing it. Now you will receive a letter from someone who wishes to remain anonymous stating that the story about me becoming the next dark lord was released by Albus Dumbledore because he could not manipulate me into marrying someone he wanted when my mother already signed the contract. This person will be contacted today, so I want you to publish that the day after Dumbledore gets his story released through some other paper. But I was hoping you could do something else as well, get a reporter to interview Dumbledore, just for him to say a few things about some people that helped in the war, one being Severus Snape. With what I gave you on how he and a lot of others helped, how Voldemort would still be here without their help will make a good story but also help make him look bad when he tries to release some other story he has ready.’

‘We can do that, as you would realise we are trying to get interviews with all the major players of the war. From what you’ve explained on Severus Snape’s role and the statement the minister released, he did have one of the most important and dangerous roles in this war.’

‘He did, more than anyone realises. Now Severus has told me he’s getting his story written and we’d like a special edition put out to cover that along with statements from me, Sirius and a few others. As I’ve already explained, Sirius and my father did not like Severus when they were students, Severus did not like them. Now though, they cleared the air and Severus and Sirius are friends and I believe they will become closer.’

‘It’s not very often we put out a special edition, we did when you finished Voldemort and of course when he returned a few years ago. There was one put out the morning after your parents died. I would say about six times in the last twenty years have we put out a special edition. So this story must be important?’

‘It is, but Severus is going to put down everything about his life as a death eater. How he was manipulated at a young age, how he had no support at home so he had no one to speak with about what they were saying. Being thirteen years old and having them in your ear all the time would have been too hard for him to resist, but there were some very subtle threats as well. Now at the moment we’re not sure when this will be released, it might be soon it might be a year from now, but you will read it when we’re ready and it’s not going to be very nice, but it’s necessary. Now that will not be done until I’m ready to release the fact I’m married to Severus but as I said, we’re not sure exactly when. We’re trying to keep who I am married to as quiet for as long as possible because we’re not sure how far Dumbledore will go to make Severus and I divorce.’

‘We’ll have everything ready. Now even though I can tell you are not a dark lord, some will believe it. You did kill Voldemort and you were only young, people like Albus Dumbledore could not even kill him. So some might say you have dark powers yourself and that is why you were able to kill him.’

‘Yes, we know, but a good friend of mine, Luna Lovegood, she saw my aura. Now there are not a lot of people that can see aura’s, but she gave us an idea. Tomorrow when his story comes out I’m going to be with the minister in the atrium of the ministry, he is going to have an unspeakable perform a charm that will show my aura, which is white by the way.’

‘The white night,’ Graham smiled making Harry roll his eyes but he did smile. ‘Everything will be ready and I know we’ll have to reprint a lot more copies when all these stories start coming out.’

‘Yes, you probably will and even though I would prefer to keep my life private, he is not going to let that happen; this way, I get to release the truth on my terms, not his. If you could have a reporter ready at the atrium tomorrow morning, that can be part of the story as well. Now I should go, I have a few more things to do before all this becomes public knowledge. Can you let me know if your reporter gets those statements from Dumbledore?’

‘I will send you an owl the moment I know. Oh one thing you should know, we’ve had a few stories delivered by an anonymous source, all about you.’

‘Skeeter?’

‘Her writing style is unique so even though she did try to change it, we were able to tell it was from her. They all ended up being shredded.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry shook Graham’s hand then left then slipped his cloak on so he could sneak out without Dumbledore finding out he had been there. Harry went straight to the ministry to speak with Kingsley again about Dumbledore and how he was about to release his story. 

When Harry was finished he headed into Diagon Alley to use a post owl to write to Severus, to let him know that Draco will have to release his statement because Dumbledore had tried to get the Daily Prophet to release a story about him, so the paper was waiting for it. He sent another owl to Neville and Luna asking if they could be with him tomorrow morning at the ministry. When Harry was finished he headed up to WWW to speak with the twins.

‘Well, well, it’s the married man that won’t reveal who he is shagging,’ Fred hugged Harry the moment he opened the door.

‘Some bloke that is making your eyes light up,’ George said as he hugged Harry.

‘Okay, how did you know it’s a bloke, did Ron and Ginny tell you?’

‘No, we haven’t seen them two. I’ve always known you were gay Harry, easy enough to tell,’ George said.

‘So do we get to know who he is?’ Fred asked.

‘I want to tell you but there’s something I need to tell you first, you two and Charlie. This has to be kept secret only because someone could cause trouble for my husband, a lot of trouble. So I was hoping that you three would come for dinner tonight?’

‘I know Charlie is happy for you, we’ll contact him. So Grimmauld place at what time?’

‘Not Grimmauld place, we moved, we just let everyone think we live there. Our place is under the fidelius charm and warded to be unplottable and pretty much impossible to find. I will bring you three in if that’s okay?’

‘We don’t mind, at least mum and Ginny can’t find you. They never stop going on about your marriage and how you were supposed to marry Ginny.’

‘That is part of what I need to tell you, there’s something I want you to read as well, a letter my mother left. But we’ll get to all that tonight, if Charlie can’t make it then we’ll have to fill him in later.’

‘I’m sure he will, but we’ll let you know,’ George said.

‘Oh, I added more to your vault; I figured you might need the extra until this place is up and running again. It’s not much, but enough for what you’ll need.’

‘Thanks Harry, it’s been hard trying to remake everything with limited funds. You know you’ll have it back with interest once the doors are open,’ Fred said.

‘No interest, I like being a silent benefactor. I’ll see you both tonight,’ Harry hugged the twins before heading home. He explained everything to Sirius and would tell Severus when he arrived.

Later that afternoon, Harry got word that a reporter visited Albus Dumbledore asking for a small statement on some of the people that helped in the war, one being Severus Snape. Harry read that the statement he gave was praising Severus on what he did and how he was constantly in danger but he never let that stop him from doing what was right and protecting Harry Potter. Harry couldn’t stop smiling knowing this was the first thing that will make Dumbledore look bad and look suspicious if he releases his story about Severus Snape’s days as a death eater. Right now he doesn’t know about Severus, but once he does he should realise that the statement he gave will force him to rethink releasing his story.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had turned up at the Weasley shop to see the twins and Charlie talking, ‘Hey.’

‘Ah Mr. Potter,’ Charlie grinned then hugged him, ‘So we’re going to know who your shagging, some cute bloke?’

‘I think he’s sexy, not sure you lot will. But I do love him and he loves me, more than either of us thought possible.’

‘Oh, our baby brother is in love, that is so sweet,’ Fred smirked.

‘It is but we have to make sure this bloke knows he better treat Harry right or he just might get pranked, badly,’ George grinned evilly.

‘Knock it off, now can we apparate from in here or not?’

‘Upstairs,’ Fred chuckled then the four men headed up to the flat above the shop where Harry had the other three hold his arm while he turned.

‘Welcome to my home.’

‘Wow, that is some place Harry, why so big?’ Charlie asked.

‘We like our space; Sirius is here as well, until the ministry get around to reimbursing him. Come in, he’s in there somewhere,’ Harry showed his friends, or family as Harry really thought of them, around the house, ‘Sirius, get your arse out here, we have guests,’ Harry called loudly.

‘Alright, no need to yell mate,’ Sirius grinned then hugged the three Weasley’s, ‘You all look good.’

‘We are Sirius, so do you,’ Charlie said.

‘He looks like he’s up to something, he has that look,’ Fred said.

‘The same look we get sometimes,’ George said.

‘I’m always up to something.’

‘So where is this mystery husband of yours?’ Charlie glanced around and noticed most of the pictures were covered.

‘He’s here, but we thought Sirius and I should explain some things first. So what do you want to drink?’

‘Firewhiskey for me,’ Charlie said.

‘Just some butter beers for us mate,’ George said.

Harry and Sirius got everyone drinks then they sat in the living room, ‘What I have to tell you won’t be nice to hear, it’s not evil or dark, not in that sense, but it is serious. I’m over it now but they can’t seem to let it go.’

‘Is this about mum and Ginny?’ Charlie asked.

‘There are involved, more than any of you know. Tell me first, apart from Ginny and your parents, does the others all want Ginny to marry me?’

‘Yes, dad got used to the idea not long after you dated Cho, he thought you would end up as his son-in-law. The thing with him though, he’s angry that your married to someone else, more than he should be. Bill and Percy are both supporting Ginny, they always spoiled her rotten,’ Fred said.

‘What about Fleur?’

‘She never mentions it when we’ve been there, I think she secretly hopes you don’t but that is going against her husband,’ Charlie said.

‘Okay,’ Harry sighed but looked at Sirius.

‘Albus and Molly came to see me only a week after the fighting, they wanted me to sign the contract binding Harry to Ginny. I said no that I need to speak with Harry first, which I did and he explained he was gay then explained what his type was like. Anyway, I let them know I wouldn’t sign,’ Sirius looked at Harry to continue.

‘We got a visitor, a man that knew my mother, who my mother trusted. She asked him to agree to marry me when I became of age, she never told him the full truth, she said it was to give me time; that she didn’t believe these marriages should be done. Anyway, she was three months pregnant with me and knew I would be a boy and gay, he agreed and she signed. My mother also made him another godfather just in case Sirius couldn’t perform his duties. She made my father keep it quiet even from Sirius; no one knew he was my other godfather. He said that he heard Dumbledore talking about how to make Sirius sign the contract; that I had to marry Ginny, that’s why he came to see us. You see, he was never going to let us know unless he had no choice.’

‘Why didn’t he take you when Sirius was sent to Azkaban?’ Charlie asked.

‘He’s role in the war was vital, dangerous and needed, and it was,’ Harry looked back at Sirius.

‘I was at Grimmauld place packing up some books I wanted to bring here. I had just placed a pile under the window in the drawing room when I felt it, the imperius curse. I was made to sign the contract but because Lily already did my signature kept disappearing. When I was released from the curse the room was empty. This man who is married to Harry saw Albus storming away from Hogwarts and we believe he was going to the ministry to find out who Harry was bonded to.’

‘So Dumbledore used an illegal curse to make Harry marry our sister, why?’

‘Money,’ Harry sighed, ‘I’m one of the wealthiest men in the country, I hold a lot of titles of different noble houses and I’m Harry Potter,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Money and my name is why they want this. I’m sorry, but your sister doesn’t like me at all, it’s all to get my money and the influence my name would bring to your family. I will show you a letter from my mother soon, she was a seer, she saw all this. But after I released the information that I was married, Sirius and I went to Grimmauld place because Hermione wrote saying she wanted to visit.’

‘They basically ordered Harry to divorce in the year and marry Ginny, they also refused to believe he was gay. I tell you that he is definitely gay and they aren’t afraid to show it. I almost caught them shagging in the office.’

‘I said I want to shag him on the desk, we did,’ Harry smirked, ‘Anyway, Ron and Hermione also want my money and to use my name,’ Harry picked up the letter, ‘I should introduce you to my husband but before anyone says anything I want you to read the letter,’ Harry sent his patronus off, a minute later Severus walked out, sat beside Harry, then placed his arm around his young husband, Harry put his head on Severus’ shoulder. Harry could see the surprised looks on the three Weasley faces but they kept quiet, like Harry asked. Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes than handed it to Charlie, ‘Read that.’

Sirius, Harry and Severus sat while Charlie read the letter aloud, Fred and George’s normal happy smiles disappeared, just like Charlie.

‘Your mother saw all this, it’s incredible,’ Charlie said handing Harry back the letter.

‘She did, I knew she had dreams, I was the only one that knew, but I did not know the extent, not until we read that,’ Severus said.

‘We read it right before we got married,’ Harry flicked his wand at the pictures, ‘It was beautiful.’

‘Blimey, Snape’s smiling; did you use a cheering charm on him?’ Fred asked making Harry, Severus and Sirius burst out laughing.

‘Snape’s laughing, maybe he’s possessed,’ George said which made the other three men laugh harder.

‘What’s so funny?’ Charlie asked.

‘Severus said if anyone sees these pictures they would believe I used a cheering charm on him, seems he was right,’ Harry chuckled.

‘Harry is my charm, he’s my everything, he makes me happy, and frustrated.’

‘Oh these two, Severus will say something to Harry which gets him so turned on he ends up a quivering mess, so Harry retaliates then leaves Severus turned on. They are as bad as each other.’

‘Well you’re not trying to kill him so this must be real. Last time we saw Snape and Sirius in a room together they’re wands were on the other,’ Charlie said.

‘We talked right after the fighting, then I realised how far Severus was willing to go to protect Harry. Not just from Voldemort but from Albus trying to manipulate him. Now, the one thing we don’t know is why Ginny was picked, if Albus just wanted the money then he should have picked someone that Harry would like, someone suited to him. Your sister is not Harry’s type even if he wasn’t gay, so why is he so insistent on it being Ginny?’

‘I said it, the day your marriage was announced, I said Harry and Ginny wasn’t suited. But before the fighting, while we were at Muriel’s, Ginny kept going on about being married to you Harry. I basically told her you were gay, she didn’t believe me. But if this is all real then she didn’t care if you were gay, she wanted the marriage to get into your vault.’

‘Which can’t happen now, only a Potter by blood can enter the vault, Sirius and I went to see the goblins, I needed to know what this Potter fortune was about. They told me that Dumbledore has been stealing from me since my parents died. So we decided on blood wards to protect everything.’

‘Good thinking, but we’ve got your back, like always and if you want to shag the dungeon bat then who are we to stand in the way,’ Fred lifted his glass.

Harry, Sirius and Charlie chucked, Severus rolled his eyes, he had heard that name thousands of times, so it wasn’t unexpected that one of the Weasley twins would say it again.


	22. Chapter 22

The six men were eating dinner but they kept talking about the letter, the marriage and why Ginny was chosen.

‘Albus is not going to let this go, right now he’s putting out a story on Harry and not a very good one,’ Sirius said.

‘He came to the Daily Prophet but they can’t publish anything about me, my friends, Severus, no one without my approval so they turned him down.’

‘Why are they ignoring big stories about you, that would sell and make them a lot of money?’ Charlie asked.

‘I own the Daily Prophet,’ Harry shrugged but he saw identical wicked grins on the twin’s faces, ‘So he’s going to make everyone believe I’m about to become the next dark lord and he has a story that people will believe. We explained about the horcruxes, but what you didn’t know was there was one more, me. He destroyed his own horcrux when he hit me with the killing curse.’

‘So Albus is going to say that since Harry had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him since he was a baby that it will turn him dark,’ Severus explained.

‘No one will believe that, all they have to do is look at you mate,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, as McGonagall said, you’re gallant,’ George said making everyone chuckle.

‘But you have to admit it would make people stop and think. We’re different, we know Harry and we’re close to him, we see what type of person he is,’ Charlie said.

‘Exactly, but we got an idea from Luna that will help. We’re hoping you three will stand beside Harry tomorrow morning as Luna’s idea is shown.’

‘Oh merlin, does she want you to prove there’s a crumbled horned snorkack or something?’ Fred asked.

‘No, she can see aura’s, she saw Harry’s white aura,’ Sirius smirked.

‘White is pure, not dark,’ Charlie said.

‘Exactly, so an unspeakable is going to make Harry’s aura show, the charm only lasts a few minutes, but that’s all will be needed to prove Harry is light, not dark.’ Severus said, ‘I can’t be there, it would look suspicious.’

‘We’re with you Harry.’ George said.

‘The three of us will be with you, but we’ll get a few others that know you’re not dark.’ Charlie said.

‘Yeah, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver, they will turn up for sure,’ Fred said.

‘Thanks, I know I’m dark but I admit I was worried at one time.’

‘Harry spoke to me right after he saw your father get attacked. He really thought he was turning into Voldemort.’

‘Sirius said, you’re not a bad person Harry, you’re a good person that bad things have happened to,’ Harry shrugged.

‘So the soul is why you saw that?’ Charlie asked.

‘Yeah, I saw a lot of things he did, some will live with me for my whole life.’

‘That’s what your nightmares are about,’ Fred said.

‘Ron told us but we also heard you a few times, when you stayed at the Burrow or all of us were at Grimmauld place,’ George said.

‘You’d be yelling and screaming for ages, all of us would run to your room. It wasn’t until we opened the door before Ron would wake you. We just put it down to the fact he never heard you since he sleeps like the dead.’

‘I never knew that, I just knew he woke me. Neville said he woke me a few times because Ron didn’t wake. He said it surprised him as the noise I was making could wake the whole of Gryffindor tower. Do you think Ron let me continue like that until others started to wake up?’

‘Yes, now we know he’s involved in this, mum and Ginny were the only two that never ran to your room,’ Charlie raised his eyebrows, ‘They might have been hoping you had enough and killed yourself. That wouldn’t get mum or Ginny the money though.’

‘No, but Dumbledore could have gotten it all.’

‘Since I was locked up Dumbledore had legal rights over Harry’s magical life because no one knew about Severus being Harry’s other godfather. That’s how he was able to gain entrance to Harry’s vault. When we were at Gringotts Harry made out his will so apart from the blood wards no one can get anything if Harry dies, only who he stated.’

‘Which is all of you, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, McGonagall; a few others. Severus and Sirius are my main benefactors though; I even made provisions for the baby when it gets conceived.’

‘Even though it’s safe now, none of us are taking the chance, not when people like Albus is willing to go as far as use an unforgivable to get Harry’s money. Right now no one, not even I can enter Harry’s vault, but his death will change that, just not for Albus,’ Severus said.

‘We don’t think they would go that far but we are being cautious,’ Sirius said.

‘I would be as well, even though I do find it hard to believe they would do anything. Okay, we know about Severus’ role, but won’t Dumbledore attack him, verbally I mean?’ Charlie said.

‘He will and he’s used information about me to make me do certain things I did not want to do. So I am putting out my full story in the Daily Prophet once he knows I am the one married to Harry. That is why we’re keeping it quiet for now, to give us time to organise everything. But also for Harry and I to get used to married life without all the trouble Albus will bring.’

‘Sirius and I are going to put a statement out at the same time, explaining how we knew everything before we went through with the marriage. We want everyone to know that if I can forgive Severus, that I can still marry him and have a child with him then they should accept that his life was forced on him and really, it doesn’t concern anyone else.’

‘We might not know Snape as well as you but we’ll put a statement out as well saying we can see how happy you are together,’ Charlie said.

‘We weren’t going to ask, we just wanted to let you know what will happen, but thanks,’ Harry smiled.

‘We protect our little brother and his husband, even if he is the dungeon bat,’ Fred said.

‘Or a vampire, hey can you confirm that Harry, is he or not?’ George asked.

‘He sucks me but not my blood.’

‘Harry,’ Severus’ eyes widened as the Weasley boys and Sirius laughed, ‘Private remember, you do know what that word means?’

‘Like what we do in private, yep, I know.’

‘Our innocent shy little Harry has grown up,’ Fred smirked.

‘So much so he’s telling us about his sex life. But at least we know Snape isn’t a vampire,’ George said.

‘Let’s change the subject shall we?’ Severus shook his head at Harry who had wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, ‘You are impossible.’

‘I know, but you love me anyway.’

‘Harry was so nervous about sex, but the following morning he shocked the life out of me with what he was saying. Now what was it, let me think. Oh right, Harry said why has he been wasting time fighting dark wizards when he could have been fucking that man into the mattress or on his desk.’

Fred, George and Charlie burst out laughing as Severus blushed, Severus Snape actually blushed.

‘Oh, this is just brilliant,’ Fred grinned.

‘It certainly is brother,’ George grinned.

‘Oh no you don’t; you can’t use any of this, so don’t go saying or doing anything,’ Harry said.

‘Just tell us this then and we won’t,’ Fred said.

‘What?’ Harry asked cautiously.

‘Who is the dominant in the bedroom?’

‘I could use a drink,’ Severus stood up and went into the living room.

‘Harry is,’ Sirius smirked then followed Severus with Harry, Fred, George and Charlie following, ‘Harry tied Severus to the bed.’

‘Aggressive, that is surprising,’ Charlie chuckled.

‘Sirius mentioned a desk not long after we arrived,’ Fred raised his eyebrows.

‘So maybe it was professor Potter,’ George said.

Charlie, Fred, George and Sirius burst out laughing as Severus blushed again, Harry just shrugged not giving anything away, but it was enough to tell the others it was the truth. Harry and Severus participated in some reverse role playing, something no one ever thought they would hear, especially about Severus Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

Early the following morning, Sirius and Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium at the ministry of magic to see that it was already packed with people. Remus and Tonks were there, Tonks holding Teddy, Neville, Luna, the three Weasley boys and some of their friends were all waiting, including Colin and Dennis Creevey, they surrounded Harry and Sirius as they walked up to the large stage that had been erected in the middle of the atrium. The group stepped up, Harry and Sirius stood next to Kingsley and another man, Neville, Luna and the others all stood to the side, but Harry noticed more of his friends in amongst the crowd, all smiling up at him, Harry smiled back.

‘Right now we are not going to answer any questions in regards to that story which is obviously not true and we’re about to show you proof,’ Kingsley nodded to the man beside him, ‘This is Mr. Greenwell, he is an unspeakable who is going to perform the charm to show Harry’s aura. If you would Mr. Greenwell?’

‘Certainly minister,’ the man smiled at Harry then performed his charm, within second Harry was surrounded in a brilliant white aura, ‘Proof that Mr. Harry potter has a pure heart and pure soul.’

Hundreds of camera’s were going on taking picture after picture of Harry’s aura and it didn’t stop until the white aura faded.

‘We received word from someone who knew who released that story about Harry becoming the next dark lord,’ Kingsley held up today’s copy of the Daily Prophet, ‘Albus Dumbledore and the reason he did this to someone he said he cares about is for one reason, he could not get Harry to agree to marry Miss Ginevra Weasley. Harry is gay, I’ve known it for years, since I first met Harry, Sirius also thought Harry was gay when they met. Harry’s own mother knew he was gay, before he was even born. So you see why Sirius refused to sign the contract once Harry explained his sexuality,’ Kingsley noticed Remus and the three Weasley boys look at him, he nodded so Remus stepped up first but Tonks handed Teddy to Harry.

‘As you just saw, my wife handed our son to Harry, his godfather. Now if we believed Harry was evil or dark in any way we would not have named him godfather let alone have him hold Teddy. As you can also see Teddy might be young but he already loves Harry, a child is not fooled, they know who is good and who isn’t, Harry is a good person,’ Remus smiled at Harry who smiled back before he handed Teddy back to his mother, kissing Tonks on the cheek.

‘I explained to my sister that Harry was gay, I knew it the moment I met Harry and he was only fourteen at the time,’ Charlie said.

‘I also knew, but Harry’s had a hard tough life,’ George said.

‘And if you had a life like Harry did, then your sexuality wasn’t going to be on your mind, only Voldemort was,’ Fred said, then gestured to Luna and Neville.

‘I always knew Harry was gay, but I also see his aura, it’s so beautiful, that is why I smile all the time whenever I am in Harry’s company,’ Luna smiled.

‘Luna told me a couple of years ago that Harry was gay and who Harry used to drool over at Hogwarts. Now none of us are going to say who that is, Harry and his partner want some privacy and they should have it. But I have to say this, Luna and I had dinner with Harry, his partner and Sirius, we could see how much they love each other, it’s more though. You could also see how suited they were, it was like they were made for each other. I believe they are truly soul mates.’

‘Thanks Neville, I think we are as well,’ Harry faced the crowd, ‘We do not know why Albus Dumbledore is insistent that I marry Ginny or a girl for that matter, but he just doesn’t see the truth. First is I am gay, I realised when I was fifteen and second, even if I wasn’t gay Ginny is not my type. There are a few reasons, one is she has a temper that used to annoy me, she likes to yell again something that annoyed me, but she is a red head. Now I have nothing against red heads as you can see, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley are close friends, I think of them as family and they are red heads. I see a red head and it reminds me of my mother, not really the best thing to be thinking about when you’re trying to snog someone. But my mother who was a seer knew I was gay she also knew who my soul mate was. She never told my father as he was close to Albus Dumbledore, she thought my father would not approve of this man. She spoke with him and he gave her a wizards oath before agreeing to sign the contract with my mother. She left a letter for me and my partner; I found it in my vault. It was the day I was due to marry and she wrote that in the letter. But the main thing I would like to say is we love each other, we are soul mates and are both looking forward to having a family and a long loving, fulfilling life together, he is one of the best people I know.’

‘Since I live with Harry and his partner I can say all you would need to do it see them together and you would see they are meant to be together. It’s not up to me or anyone whether they approve of Harry and his partner, Harry and his partner want to be together and they love each other. Lily knew they would be happy, she saw their marriage, a loving relationship and she saw them having many children,’ Sirius smiled at his godson.

After a few more statements from the people on the stage, everyone stepped down but the people in the atrium started to applaud as Harry and his friends made their way to the fireplaces. Kingsley waited until Harry and his friends flooed away, then removed Harry’s floo from the network.

Harry sighed the moment he stepped out, ‘I’m glad that’s over, I just don’t think he will stop.’

‘At least everyone knows what he tried to do,’ Sirius said.

‘So you have no idea why he wants you to marry Ginny?’ Lee asked.

‘No, even her brothers have no idea why she was picked. We’ve been trying to work it out for a while.’

‘I’m sure something will turn up. Anyway, do we get to know who this husband of yours is?’ Angelina asked.

‘Since Albus gave that statement we decided it was safe to be told and he decided it was time to get pregnant,’ Harry grinned then nodded. Sirius, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie and Harry laughed as Severus walked out and slipped his arm around Harry’s waist to shocked looks from everyone else, ‘Everyone, meet my husband, Sev.’

‘Severus to all of you.’

‘Okay, I’m not sure if this is real or one of Fred and George’s jokes, but I doubt professor Snape would be in on it,’ Katie said.

Severus flicked his wand until the wedding pictures were uncovered, ‘Does that put your doubts to rest?’

‘You’re really married and you’re mother knew this,’ Hannah said.

‘She did, Lily never explained everything, she just asked if I would sign the contract and marry Harry to stop him being forced to marry Miss Weasley.’

‘We do know they are after Harry’s money and to use him for his name,’ Charlie said.

‘What money because sorry Harry, your clothes and glasses were the worst,’ Lee said.

‘I never got a chance to buy anything and those clothes were my cousins. I did have a vault with ten thousand in it but because I was always being guarded, we could never take time to just let me shop. But Sirius explained that the Potters were well off, really well off, Dumbledore knew but he never told me. The goblins filled me in when I went to make out my will and seal my vaults using a blood spell, Dumbledore had gone in a few times over the years, he ended up taking five million galleon’s.’

‘So what we believe is Albus spoke with Molly, this would have been back around the time Ginny was born, she agreed if they would split the money. If Ginny ended up Harry’s wife she could normally access his vault. Right now though, no one, not even Severus can access Harry’s vault. Harry can’t use much without it being approved by me, but apart from this house Harry’s not one for spending money.’

‘Maybe that’s all it is, money; some people always want what they aren’t willing to work for. I’m not saying the Weasley family don’t work, we know you all do, except your mother who was looking after the kids. But if Harry is rich, it’s an easy way to get money, marry for it,’ Lee said.

‘It is, but that’s stopped now, Harry made sure he was protected. But how about we get our guests some drinks? I already made some food for everyone.’

‘Blimey, he’s smiling and he cooks, Harry, what did you do to him?’ Angelina asked making everyone chuckle but Severus pulled Harry around until their fronts were pressed tightly together then their lips joined with Sirius groaning, waving at everyone to follow him into the dining room and leaving the two men to their snogging.


	24. Chapter 24

The unexpected party by everyone that joined Harry at the ministry was in full swing with Colin snapping photos of everyone, including lots of Harry and Severus together. A few hours after it started Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall arrived outside the wards, where Harry hurried out to allow them entry.

‘Oh he is not a happy person Harry.’

‘I expect him to be quite upset that everyone doesn’t think I’m the next dark lord.’

‘Yes, this seemed to have backfired, and even though he tried not to let his anger show, he wasn’t happy about your appointment. He tried to explain to the minister that you were too young to hold such a post,’ Minerva said.

‘Your appointment, are you going to be a teacher Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘No, maybe when I’m a lot older, but not now. Kingsley offered me a position as one of the governors of Hogwarts and I accepted.’

‘A governor, so you have some say over how Hogwarts is run, blimey mate,’ Charlie said.

‘Harry will do a good job, I have no doubt. Now though, we believe he has finally worked out who Harry is married too. While we were there, I kept talking to Minerva but Albus went down to the dungeons. When he returned to the great hall he was extremely upset.’

‘He would have found my rooms empty. Do you believe he thought it was me before he went down or did he have other reasons?’

‘I saw that look in his eyes, I believe he was going to have you assist him. Maybe use the fact that you saved Harry’s life to make him agree to divorcing this person. I also believe that Albus is getting old, he knows Harry is powerful, he also knows you are, who better than you to force your way into Harry’s mind, since you have done it before.’

‘I might have done it when Harry was fifteen but I can’t now, Harry’s mind is impenetrable even to me.’

‘The only part impenetrable,’ Sirius smirked making Harry and Severus chuckle.

‘So are you going to release your story Severus?’

‘We decided to wait, since Harry had the Daily Prophet interview Albus and he said some wonderful things about me we think it would seem suspicious if he did now. If he does then I have my story ready to go and the Daily Prophet will release a special edition to cover it along with statements from Harry, Sirius and the Weasley boys.’

‘Don’t forget us, we’re also going to write that you’re okay,’ Neville smirked.

‘Okay, well, that should make everyone believe me, Mr. Longbottom thinks I’m okay.’

‘Sev stop teasing.’

‘So even though you’ve only just got married, you want to start a family straight away?’ Kingsley asked.

‘We do, Harry might be young in his actual age but he is older in mind and spirit. He will make a wonderful father; I’m not too sure about Sirius though. He still acts like a teenager.’

‘That will never change, I said I’m staying a teenager and I am.’

‘Give up trying to make Sirius serious, I’ve tried, James tried, nothing works,’ Remus smiled at his friend.

Everyone watched as Luna stepped in front of Severus; her hand went to his stomach, ‘What’s going on?’ Harry asked.

‘I have no idea, but no one has touched me apart from you love, I am not used to this.’

Luna opened her eyes and smiled, ‘You’re pregnant, I felt it.’

‘I have not taken the potion yet.’

‘It’s your power and Harry’s power; it allowed you to conceive without the potion. Oh, it’s twins by the way.’

‘Twins,’ Severus sagged, but thankfully Charlie and Harry kept him upright until they got him to the sofa. It seemed like that news has shocked Severus Snape to the very core.

‘I will get Poppy to come see you tomorrow, then she can give you a name of a healer that will look after you,’ Minerva smiled down at Severus who had gone completely white.

‘Sev,’ Harry gently caressed his face.

‘Twins, twins.’

‘I believe we have found a way to make Severus Snape incoherent,’ Kingsley smirked.

‘Is there twins in your family Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘Not that I know of, Sirius, would you know?’

‘As far as James’ family, no there isn’t. I never heard Lily say anything about twins.’

‘None in my side, none in Lily’s side,’ Severus whispered then looked into Harry’s worried eyes, ‘I’m fine, shocked but fine. It seems you can produce twins and even get me pregnant without the potion.’

‘Seems I can do a lot of things that isn’t normal, see, I told you I’m a freak.’

‘You are special, powerful, loving, gorgeous and mine, but not a freak.’

Harry grinned then kissed Severus again but as he was kissing he ended up astride Severus and his hands ended up under Harry’s shirt. Sirius moved everyone away from the two men that looked like they were about to lose control, he just hoped they had enough sense to make it to their bedroom and they don’t strip off right there in the living room. Whether someone is gay or straight, no one wanted to see them two going at it on the sofa.

It was only five minutes later that Harry and Severus disappeared, ‘Even though I do know about the role Severus played, I never expected to see him act like that,’ Minerva said.

‘I’m used to it, they go at it anywhere and I have to be careful which room I walk into, apart from my own. Kingsley mate, when am I going to get the Black money back so I don’t have to keep seeing their two arses all the time?’

‘I’ll see what I can do,’ Kingsley chuckled, ‘After seeing them almost go at it with all of us here and not care, I can see why you want your own place, so I’ll work on it. Now, Mr. Creevey,’ Kingsley smiled.

‘Um, yes sir,’ Colin said nervously.

‘These wonderful pictures you’re taking, make a few copies if you will and have Harry get the Daily Prophet to publish them. I believe it’s time for the world to see just how happy Harry and Severus are and just how many people support them, including the deputy headmistress, the minister and three of the Weasley boys, not to mention the rest of you.’

‘Oh you have a devious mind Kingsley, I like it,’ Fred smirked.

‘Very devious, these aren’t just for Albus Dumbledore to see either, they are for Ginny, my parents, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Percy to see,’ George smirked as well.

‘Exactly, how could they ever believe they could get Harry to divorce Severus when it’s so obvious they love each other. Then add the fact that Severus is now pregnant with twins without the use of the potion that men need. It proves they are powerful, but it’s also shows what true love can do, perform miracles.’

‘Has it ever happened before, without the potion?’ Remus asked.

‘Not to my knowledge, maybe Poppy would know as she keeps in contact with other healers,’ Kingsley said.

‘I will ask her when I return to Hogwarts,’ Minerva said.

The guests at the Potter house all gazed towards the roof where a loud of screams, groans and grunts were heard making some of the girls blush, Sirius rolled his eyes.

‘How do you sleep with that going on all the time?’ Charlie smirked at Sirius.

‘I put a silencing charm around my room, I have no choice. Even though my room is downstairs I still hear skin slapping against skin.’

‘Alright Sirius, no need to go into details, we can hear exactly what they are doing we don’t want a visual,’ Fred said.

‘Let’s just eat, Severus did spent a lot of time preparing this, I’m sure he wants everyone to enjoy it while he enjoys Harry.’

‘Sirius, no more please, you’re talking about us eating and Severus enjoying Harry,’ George shuddered.

‘Severus is eating Harry,’ Kingsley smirked making some of the guests gasp, others blush, some gagged where Minerva shook her head at her old friend.

~  
It was a couple of days later that the Daily Prophet released pictures of everyone enjoying a party with Harry Potter and his husband, Severus Snape. But every picture of the happy couple showed exactly how happy they are. The pictures of the guests showed how much they were enjoying themselves. There was even a picture of Harry sitting astride Severus and the two men snogging as their hands roamed. Charlie sent a letter to Harry explaining he was at the Burrow to see their reaction which to him was funny, they shouted, screamed, Harry was called everything you could think of but Severus had worse shouted about him, not to mention they wanted to curse him but after reading how Harry protected his vaults it would do no good even if they got rid of Severus but everyone would also know who did it. They realised they were going to have to try and befriend Harry again then talk him into getting rid of the death eater. Anyone that was at the party knew that would never happen, Harry and Severus belonged together and they would fight to make sure they stayed together, forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the following months, nothing bad was written about Harry or Severus, just small bits saying how happy they were that Harry found the one he was meant to be with. They got many cards and letters, a lot of congratulations when they released the statement about Severus being pregnant with twins. Kingsley had helped Harry and Severus out by allowing them to use the minister’s entrance into St Mungo’s, so ever check-up they were able to sneak in and out without having to go through the public areas. 

When Severus gave birth to twin boys, they did allow a few pictures to be released, but again snuck out two days later. 

When Harry and Severus woke up the morning of their first year anniversary, a black book appeared out of nowhere on the end of their bed.

‘That must be my mother’s diary Sev.’

‘Yes, how about we shower then see what she wrote, you go, I’ll have one after you. I will check on the twins.’

‘I won’t be long,’ Harry kissed his husband before hurrying into the bathroom.

Harry and Severus walked downstairs, each holding one of their sons. They stepped into the kitchen to see Sirius cooking breakfast. Sirius told them that since he was moving into his own place in two weeks he will continue cooking which gave Harry and Severus a chance to adapt to being parents of twins.

‘Sirius.’

‘Yeah mate.’

‘Look,’ Harry held up the diary, ‘It appeared, like magic,’ Harry smirked making Severus roll his eyes and Sirius give his bark like laughter.

‘Have you read it?’

‘No, we thought we’d do it right after we eat and the twins have their bottles, that way the three of us can read what my mother wrote.’

‘Their bottles are ready, and I’m almost done with the food.’

Severus handed Harry his other son while he made them both coffee then picked up the two bottles before taking his son into his arms again. Sirius loading the table with food, so while Harry and Severus fed their sons they did eat one handed. Sirius got used to making sure their food was able to be eaten without being cut. And even though they were eating, the three men kept staring at the diary which was sitting in the middle of the table.

After changing the twins and placing them in their cots that were kept downstairs, the three men sat together.

Harry handed Severus the diary, ‘I’m too nervous.’

Severus nodded then opened to the first page, ‘My darling Harry and Sev, congratulations and happy anniversary, your first of many. Harry, Severus and Sirius, you three have all been curious about the same thing, why Albus is determined for Harry to marry Ginny Weasley when it would make sense to find someone more suited to Harry. During the first war Albus and Molly Weasley used to go out on jobs together, nothing unusual about that, everyone did and not always with their partners. I saw in one of my visions that Albus and Molly were having an affair. 

After my death and James’ death it continued, but by this time Molly had not long given birth to Ginny, just a couple of months before. Arthur Weasley is not the father of that girl, Albus Dumbledore is, but to keep their secret, they used a blood binding potion to make Ginny Arthur’s daughter. Albus still believes that if he can make Severus divorce Harry then for him to marry the girl, he would end up with the Potter fortune. Let me reassure you, nothing will ever come between you two, nothing. 

Right now there are a lot of talk about how happy Harry seems, everyone keeps commenting on his smile, how he’s eyes are alight with happiness, something no one has ever seen before, not until he married Severus. After the little sneaky snake snuck that article in the Daily Prophet, more and more people are turning their back on Albus Dumbledore, some are even calling for him to be removed as head mugwump, chief warlock and headmaster. Let me say this, Albus is about to be forced to resign where he ends up leaving. Now Arthur Weasley does not know the truth, he has been manipulated by Albus and his wife, so has the others. 

It is time Sirius and Harry do a little bit of investigating to find the proof and let the public know the reason behind Albus’ insistence that Ginny marry Harry. A small trip under the cloak into the department of magical births and death, with the help of a very nice dark skinned man that you happen to know as the minister; he is the distraction you need. 

I have charmed this book to reveal more, but not until the time is right. You needed to know the truth and now you do. I love you very much Harry, your father and I are watching over you and we love being grandparents to those two boys. Oh one more thing, if you go into the vault, there is a picture of me and James, it’s charmed to talk. We would love to be able to talk to you and see our grandchildren. 

My dearest friend Sev, you finally know the truth, you are good, your aura shows it, nothing and no one can take that from you. You have a pure heart and soul, which you have given to Harry. One more thing; now that you are parents, naturally you are going to dote on the children, but Severus is going to turn into a big soppy Hufflepuff, sorry Sev, but it’s true. Sirius, your girl is close, very close, it won’t be long now. Remember Harry, you’re father and I love you, we always will, I will always love you Severus. James wants Sirius to teach his grandsons the way of the marauder. I believe Harry and Severus will have their work cut out for them trying to stop the jokes and pranks. It’s time to go for now, but you will read more, when you need to, love Lily. PS, there is one more thing, if you turn to the back of the book you will see, if you wish to that is, what you will have next, girl or boy or maybe another set of twins.’

Severus looked at Harry, ‘At least we know now why he picked Ginny.’

‘Yeah, we do, but do you want to look in the back?’

‘Let’s,’ Severus turned the pages then smiled at Harry.

‘Well, don’t leave me in suspense, boy or girl?’ Sirius asked sounding frustrated.

‘Rose and Daisy.’

‘Twin girls, but why those names?’

‘We decided if we have girls then we will continue the flower theme, as a tribute to Lily,’ Severus said.

‘We didn’t want our daughter to be overshadowed by her grandmother. We did consider Lily for a girl, if it was one, but she would be known as Lily Snape-Potter, Lily Potter will make everyone think of my mother and how she died.’

‘Doing it this way gives them a bit of individuality, Rose and Daisy will be their names, their own names,’ Severus smiled down at Harry, ‘We were going to have Lily as her second name though, but with two that would not work.’

‘Why not Rose Lily and Daisy Eileen? That way they have their own names which is after a flower then their middle names are after their grandmothers,’ Harry suggested.

‘I think those are very nice,’ Severus smiled again.

‘It’s nice and gives me ideas on what to buy them, little girly clothes but with a rose and a daisy on them.’

Harry and Severus laughed, ‘When we start decorating their room we’ll know what colours to use.’

‘Yeah, we can Sev. But what mum wrote, about Sirius and I going into the department, should we do that straight away?’

‘Yes, the sooner you have proof the sooner everyone will know, including Arthur. And before you ask, I will be fine here alone.’

‘Just promise if they get too much let me know through the ring.’

‘I promise, I might experiment with colours on the wall of the girls room.’

‘Okay, that won’t tire you out even if they aren’t even on their way. So Sirius, ready to be sneaky?’

‘I was born ready Harry, let’s do this.’

Harry kissed Severus on the lips then kissed the twins before leaving the house with Sirius. They headed straight to the ministry and to the minister’s office, explaining what they found out. Kingsley was more than willing to help, so he left with Harry and Sirius but found a secluded corner where they slipped the cloak on.

Kingsley helped Harry and Sirius sneak into the department of magical births and deaths. The minister had everyone from that department join him in the reception area then he stood talking to everyone on the pretence of finding out how everything was running. Harry and Sirius who were under the invisibility cloak snuck down the corridor and into the room they needed.

Harry and Sirius split up and went through different file cabinets until Sirius found the birth certificate of Ginevra Molly Weasley, the father was listed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The child would be known as a Weasley even though legally she was a Dumbledore. Harry made a copy and put that in the file cabinet, Sirius kept the original which he slipped into his pocket before they put the cloak back over themselves. 

They passed Kingsley giving the smallest brush against his arm then waited at the door until he finished speaking. Once they left they showed Kingsley the proof before Harry and Sirius headed straight for the Daily Prophet ready to let the magical world know the truth behind Albus Dumbledore’s plans of why he wanted Ginny to marry Harry, Ginny was his daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry and Sirius grinned as they watched the editor read the birth certificate, ‘This is the original. How did you get it?’

‘Ah, we all have our secrets, but it will make a great story for the front page tomorrow,’ said Harry.

‘It definitely will, do you know if Arthur Weasley is aware that Ginny isn’t his daughter?’

‘He has no idea about that or the fact his wife has been having a long standing affair with Dumbledore, from before my parents died.’

‘Then I will make sure that is known, Arthur might have agreed with his wife about this marriage, but he never knew the whole truth.’

‘I can see them separating, anyway, we’ll leave you so you can write your story, oh I want the original back, can you make a copy?’

The editor copied the birth certificate, shook Harry and Sirius’ hand then watched them leave. But he still had the question, how did they get hold of the original?

Sirius and Harry left the Daily Prophet and headed straight to Diagon Alley and up to the twins shop. When they stepped inside they weren’t surprised to see it crowded, but they had been surprised to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione in there.

‘I hope you’ve come to your senses and decided to divorce that death eater,’ Ron snarled.

‘Nope, he’s my death eater and always will be Weasley. But I have some news for Fred and George; I thought we should tell you before you see it on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. You can let Charlie know later, we’ll be home but I want you to read all about it.’

‘Oh, it arrived or appeared?’ George said.

‘Appeared out of thin air the moment Sev and I woke this morning. It’s quite shocking and it might be hard for you to hear.’

Fred called Harry and Sirius over to a corner, when Ron tried to follow Harry cast a strong shield charm then a silencing charm. Harry smirked at Ron before turning to face the twins then held out the certificate.

‘That’s the original if you’re wondering.’

‘Holy merlin,’ Fred said as his eyes widened.

‘Dad has no idea about this.’

‘Do you think Ginny knows?’ Fred asked.

‘I do,’ Harry shrugged, ‘All the times I was at the Burrow she only asked your mother for anything or spoke to her, she hardly talked to your father.’

‘You’re right, she never did talk to dad,’ George said.

‘Oh Albus is about to be sacked, from the wizengamot and Hogwarts, then he is going to leave. It didn’t say if you’re mother goes or Ginny, so we don’t know. But we thought you should let your father know, then he can work out what he wants to do.’

‘So make a copy and show your father but if wants to see the original then I’ll bring it tomorrow, he can meet us here.’

Fred made a copy then handed Harry the original, ‘We’ll get Angelina and Verity to watch the shop, go see dad now, then the others.’

‘Why did you let him get away with calling Severus that?’ George asked.

‘If I got angry then he gets the response he wants, but he never expected me to say he’s my death eater. He had no response or come back to that.’

‘That’s true, we’ll firecall you if dad wants to see it, but we will anyway to let you know what they say.’

‘Okay, we better go,’ Harry removed the charms, ‘Sev is alone with the boys, first time.’

‘I’m sure Severus can handle them Harry.’ Fred said.

‘Sev can handle anything, but I miss them.’

Sirius, Fred and George laughed, ‘Lily said Severus is the big Hufflepuff when it comes to the boys, I think Harry is as well. Come on, let’s go see the boys. Talk to you two later,’ Sirius and Harry hugged the twins, snarled at Ron, Ginny and Hermione before leaving the shop. They had one more stop to make, Gringotts and the Potter vault.

Harry and Sirius arrived back at the house where Harry floated the picture of his parents onto a section of the wall before he kissed Severus then the boys.

‘Were they okay?’

‘Angels, I told you I would be fine.’

‘I know, but when they get fussy at the same time and you’re alone, it could be daunting.’

‘Yes, it would be, but I will handle it. Now how did it go?’

‘Easy, we have the original, the Daily Prophet made a copy for their story tomorrow then we showed the twins so they can show their father, which they are doing now.’

‘When we went to see the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in there. Ron instantly said he hoped Harry came to his senses and is going to divorce the death eater. Do you know how Harry responded, or can you guess how he responded?’

‘No, but you don’t look worried Sirius so he didn’t curse him.’

‘I said no that he’s my death eater. You see, I know Ron, he likes it when he can get a rise out of me so he will have a way to come back with something else, usually nasty. When I said that he was shocked but he also had no come back, it was great.’

‘I’m sure he was shocked along with anyone that heard you.’

‘No one did Sev, but everyone knows you were a death eater so really, what could they say?’ Harry smiled as Severus nodded but he realised that Harry was right, everyone already knew the truth.

At the Burrow Fred and George were waiting for their father and Charlie to arrive. Charlie arrived only minutes before their father.

‘I see the three sons that has deserted their family. So what could you possibly have to tell me that is so important that you would come to your family’s home when you haven’t been here in almost a year?’

‘Something Harry found out that he thought you should know. Now we know you wanted this marriage even though Harry is gay,’ Fred said.

‘You kept going on about Ginny happiness when we knew why she was doing it,’ George said.

‘We knew Ginny didn’t care about Harry one way or another, we do care about him, for real,’ Charlie said, ‘So what did Harry find out?’

‘The reason why Albus is so determined that Ginny is the one,’ Fred handed the certificate to Charlie first.

‘I always had a suspicion but never any proof. How did Harry get hold of this?’

‘The diary told him how. Show dad then he might realised the truth,’ George said.

The three Weasley boys watched as their father’s face turned white, he sat down, staring at the certificate.

‘She used you dad, she hasn’t loved you since before Ginny was born, maybe years before. Now will you stop believing everything mum and Dumbledore tell you. They want Harry’s money, that is what this is about, not feelings. But think as well, the moment they get it do you really believe mum would remain married to you. She would finally have the money and the man she has been sleeping with for a long time. It’s time for you to see the truth about your wife. Now as you can see, that is a copy but Harry said if you want to see the original he will show you. It will be the main story on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, that’s why he kept the original.’

‘I don’t need to see it, this confirms a suspicion I’ve had for many years,’ Arthur stood then faced his sons, ‘Bill and Percy do not know the truth, they believe Ginny loves Harry.’

‘No, Bill knows Ginny doesn’t. You know we were always close so we sat down months ago. He just believes Harry will give Ginny the life she deserves. He always spoiled her, more than anyone else.’

‘Then explain to him, I have something I need to do.’ Arthur made a copy of the certificate before handing Charlie the other.

The three boys watched their father leave and they had a feeling they knew what he was going to do. Arthur Weasley was heading to the ministry to start divorce proceedings and the boys couldn’t blame him. Even though they had not been speaking with their mother, not since they found out that she never cared for Harry but wanted his money, they did not feel sorry for her at all. She brought this on herself and if she didn’t love their father than she should have told him years ago. Now the whole world is going to see her deceit but also the reason Albus Dumbledore picked Ginny Weasley. He wanted his daughter married to the saviour.


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie sent his patronus to Bill asking him to come home then Charlie, Fred and George flooed to Shell cottage where they spoke with Fleur until Bill arrived.

‘What is this all about, Ginny and Harry again?’ Bill asked.

‘Yes, but there is something you need to see and right now dad is extremely hurt. So I hope you give this up Bill, Ginny is not who you believe she is. We’ve tried to tell you that she does not care for Harry at all, she wants his money and you have to stop giving into her all the time. How would you feel if someone used you like that?’ Charlie handed Bill the certificate, ‘As you can see, mum has been sleeping with Dumbledore from before Ginny was born, years before and he is Ginny’s father, not dad. After we showed dad this, telling him that Harry has the original if he wishes to see it, dad left and we believe he went to the ministry. Tomorrow this story hits the Daily Prophet and everyone will know the truth,’ Charlie said not hiding his anger.

‘Where did Harry get the original?’

‘He has many secrets Bill, we don’t ask him because we trust him and it’s time you forget all this shit. Ginny is a bitch, a using bitch and someone none of us should have anything to do with,’ Fred said.

‘Mum as well, she kept this up when all she had to do was tell dad she didn’t love him,’ George said. 

‘It won’t matter if you finally tell Ginny you’re not supporting her anymore, Harry will never forgive any of you. He risked his life at twelve to save Ginny, then he saved dad and Ron. You should never have treated him like this.’

‘Charlie’s right, Harry deserves better and I hope he knows I never said anything about him and that I believe him and Severus are good together,’ Fleur said as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

‘Fine, Ginny used me as well, so did mum. So you think dad has gone to see about a divorce?’

‘Yes, wouldn’t you if your wife had been sleeping with another man most of your married life?’ Charlie said but he lost the edge to his voice because he could tell his eldest brother finally knew the truth.

That evening Charlie, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur with little Victoire were sitting at the table in the Burrow’s kitchen with their father. He hadn’t said much, but he did have a large envelope sitting on the table in front of him.

‘What are you lot doing here?’ Ron snarled as he stepped in with Ginny, Hermione and Molly.

‘Sit down and shut up Ronald, all of you sit down,’ Arthur snarled and the look on his face showed he meant business.

‘Arthur, are they lying to you again,’ Molly said sweetly.

‘Forget the act Molly,’ Arthur pushed the envelope towards his wife, ‘Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you three pack and leave, Molly will be following, I hope she has somewhere to go, maybe her lover can house you lot.’

‘I have never cheated Arthur, Harry’s lying.’

‘Really,’ Arthur held up the certificate, ‘Ginny’s birth certificate named Albus as her father. Easy enough to work out the rest, a blood potion to make her appear mine, well Ginevra is not mine and I want her out of my house, I want you four out of my house right now. If you don’t then watch as me and the boys destroy everything you own before we make you leave. Oh and tell Percy he is not welcome here again,’ Arthur pushed himself up but ended up surrounded by his sons, ‘Get out, now.’

Charlie and Bill glared at their mother then at their sister and brother, Fred and George sneered evilly at Ginny and Ron.

‘Just so you understand, there’s no way to hide this, Harry is having this story published on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, for the world to see,’ Fred said.

‘If you are wondering why they seem to publish anything Harry wants and nothing any of you want, Harry owns the Daily Prophet, but he also found out he has major shares in Witch Weekly,’ George said.

‘Looks like all your schemes and plans have fallen through, you get nothing and now you’re without a home or family. But the world will know that Molly Weasley cheated on her husband most of their married life. But in case you are wondering, we’re all going to be checked for blood potions and get our birth certificates to find out exactly who our father is. But it won’t change anything, dad is dad, Albus Dumbledore is a bastard that is about to lose everything even if I believe he deserves worse,’ Charlie sneered.

When Molly looked like she was going to argue, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George all pulled their wands and started sending spells upstairs. It was instant, things started to smash and break and clothes ended up flying out the door. Then the five Weasley men aimed their wands at Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sending them flying out the door as well. Arthur pointed his wand at the door sealing it before he sat down.

‘Do you think I am your father or him?’

‘We don’t care dad, we just need to know because if one or all of us are we are going to make him pay. What we don’t understand is why they didn’t just come clean about their relationship,’ Charlie said.

‘Albus would never leave Hogwarts, what could Molly do if the man she loved never wanted to live with her. She refused to get a job saying she preferred to look after you kids and the house. If Albus was so insistent about getting Harry’s money then he probably didn’t give Molly any.’

‘He had five million that he stole from Harry before Sirius’ name was cleared, the goblins told Harry when he went in to seal his vaults,’ Fred said.

‘Do you want us to stay tonight dad?’ George asked.

‘No, I am going to make sure this place has nothing that will remind me of them then I am going to take the top two floors off. It will let me work out my frustrations. Tell Harry I am sorry and I don’t expect him to forgive me, he shouldn’t. Tell him to have a good life with Severus and their children but as of now everything should finally stop,’ Arthur walked away from the table and up the stairs with his four sons and daughter-in-law watching.

Harry was listening to Severus singing softly to the boys, Neville James Snape-Potter was on his right, Sirius Remus Snape-Potter was on his left and all Harry could do was watch he family.

When the boys were asleep Severus put his arm around Harry as they walked down the stairs to see the twins owl sitting on the back of the sofa behind Sirius.

‘He wouldn’t let me take the letter,’ Sirius said sounding disgruntled.

‘He’s one of those owls that when his owner said someone’s name it only gives it’s letter to that person,’ Harry put his hand out and the owl dropped the letter onto his palm, ‘Dad filed for divorce, then all of us, including Bill and Fleur were waiting. When mum, Ron, Ginny and Hermione arrived dad told them to pack and get out. I tell you Harry, dad’s face was scary, none of us had ever seen him like that. When mum went to argue we all used spells to destroy all their stuff and sent their clothes outside then sent them outside. Dad said he was taking the top two floors off the house and to make sure nothing of theirs was left. He did tell us to say sorry, he doesn’t expect you to forgive him but he did say to have a good life with Severus and your sons. Bill finally realised the truth, he also knows you won’t forgive him. Fleur finally told Bill she never wanted any of this, that he should have believed you and not Ginny, like he always did. Anyway, it’s all done, hopefully it will be the last you hear about this, Forge and Gred.’

‘No one can deny it anymore, but I doubt Albus will want to look after Ron and Hermione as well, Ginny and Molly yes, but two others,’ Sirius said.

‘Unless Ron is also his and not Arthur, I believe the rest of the Weasley boys will find out who their father is. I doubt Albus will say anything now, but he has always surprised me,’ Severus said.

‘He’s being sacked, he’s lost his credibility, no one believes him anymore. He would be best just packing up and leaving quietly,’ Harry sat on Severus’ lap, ‘I think it’s over Sev, I don’t think we have to worry about them or anyone else ever again. So how long do you want to wait before I knock you up again?’

Severus and Sirius burst out laughing, after all the drama and tension, Harry is only thinking about more kids. Sirius could tell that he would see Rose and Daisy being born in about nine months’ time. It is going to be very interesting in the Snape-Potter house hold, but Sirius couldn’t wait.

The end:


End file.
